The Blue Eyed Librarian and the Green Eyed Hunter
by BlackButteflyE
Summary: Castiel is given ownership of a library by his best friend Gabriel. It's been a year since then and that had been the last exciting thing to have happened. But one day a gorgeous green eyed man by the name of Dean Winchester pops up just at closing time to get a book. Castiel and Dean hit it off but Dean has a secret which puts Castiel in a world of trouble [AU Human Castiel]
1. Prologue The Milton and the Novak Family

**AN: ****_ I decided to write a prologue of sorts...i don't know. I hope you enjoy_**

**_I do not own the Supernatural characters_**

* * *

**Prologue: The Milton and the Novak Family**

Libraries were things most people thought to be a drag inside unless they loved books or just enjoyed the general ambiance, which was perfect for students of the local high school to study in unless there were kids running around or loud teenagers making a general disturbance. Most people didn't strive to work for librarian jobs or anything of the sort. Take the Milton family for example. The eldest, Michael, was a highly successful psychiatrist, the second eldest, Anna, was a successful novelist with three bestselling books and then there were Jimmy, and Castiel. The pair of them were twins with the same striking blue eyes, same unruly dark hair and same stubble dusted across their cheeks and chin. The only difference was in their attitudes. Jimmy was quite confident, sarcastic and quite outgoing whereas Castiel was quiet, shy and socially awkward. Now Jimmy Milton was studying dentistry in College and worked part time at a coffee shop whilst volunteering at a local library when he could. Castiel Milton on the other hand had studied both art and medicine in college but left and decided to work in a library. Michael, who was practically the father since their parents were overseas on business trips, had berated him about his choices but after a week or so he seemed to calm down. Of course they weren't going to tell their dear mother and father who had been pressuring the children into being successful as to not put a stain on their family name.

Castiel loved working in the library despite his love of books, it was something more relaxing, and less stressing than what he had been doing previously. His boss was a great guy too, always cracking jokes and playing pranks on the other employees when the library was empty. Gabriel Novak was the owner of the library, he was a trickster, he always had a huge and probably endless supply of sweets as he loved sweets more than anything on the planet, and he was Castiel's best friend. There was only a one year age difference between them which allowed Gabriel to call Castiel 'Lil bro'. Anna and Jimmy knew perfectly well who Gabriel was and liked him but Michael seemed to steer clear from Gabriel but there was a reason for that. Michael hated Gabriel's elder brother Nick, commonly known as Lucifer, who seemed to hate him back equally. Lucifer was a delinquent, he was immature and rude but he was a damn good lawyer. He was practically as successful as Michael but something in their past had caused them to hate each other. Castiel knew this because Gabriel had told him Lucifer and Michael had gone to school together, other than that he knew nothing. But Michael and Lucifer tended to stay away from each other anyway.

Other than occasional drama between Michael and Lucifer life was good for Castiel. Gabriel had just given him ownership of the library last year when he became the owner of a candy shop as the owner had passed away. He was so happy since it was his favourite candy shop even though he was sad about the owner's death as he had frequented that shop for over fifteen years. He was determined to get more customers and had boasted to Castiel about his plans. Castiel just nodded his head and grinned. If Gabriel was happy then he was happy for him even though he just pictured the older man sitting behind the counter eating most of what he was supposed to be selling.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Monday morning walking to the library was strangely pleasant for Castiel. Even though the winter season was just around the corner causing the air to develop a certain crisp chill Castiel couldn't help but feel as if it were going to be a good day. It was odd being so happy when he had been so stressed out to the point of pulling out his hair in the past. He checked the time on his phone as he answered a text from his friend Chuck. It was almost seven thirty in the morning. He hugged his tan trench coat closer to him as cars droned out the sound of birds chirping eagerly in the morning. He smiled as the library came into view. He unlocked it and walked in ready to start his day.


	2. Chapter One: First Encounters

**AN: First Chapter, I'm feeling pretty good about this story so far OwO. If you notice any mistakes of spelling and such that is my own fault. Anyway I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

**I do not own the Supernatural characters**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Encounters**

Castiel stood behind the counter in the middle of the library looking out to the twin door entrance in front of him. He leaned forward on the counter resting his elbows near the computer beside him. It was half past two in the afternoon and his brother Jimmy had finally decided to go out for a lunch break. It was a constant thing he did, he would wait around until about two thirty, then wait for the library to get less crowded and then go on a lunch break. It was in no way so that Castiel would not have to deal with any people he may have felt uncomfortable with but a means to go and hit on this girl named Amelia who worked at a coffee shop down the street. Castiel know once Jimmy left he was on his own for at least two hours or until closing much to Castiel's annoyance. But Castiel couldn't blame him, Jimmy helped him so much and even though he didn't have to continue helping Castiel at the library he still did. But it was moments like this where Castiel needed Jimmy and his loud voice. A group of teenagers were in the corner throwing books at each other, Castiel could see them from the corner of his eye but was fearful to approach. He could try and get their attention, he would attempt to as he had on numerous occasions. He walked out from behind the desk and stood awkwardly in front of one of the borrowing desks before he turned to return to his counter.

_'Damn it Castiel get it together, they're teens and you are an adult. By default they might listen to you.' _Castiel thought trying and failing to motivate himself to go and stop those teens from wrecking the novels being thrown around. He paced behind his counter running a hand through his hair and keeping his eyes on the navy blue carpet beneath his feet.

_'Should I call Gabriel? Or maybe even Anna?' _He thought pausing momentarily in his strides. He shook his head and continued pacing. _'No, no…that won't do. I have to try. Jimmy says this might help me gain some confidence.' _He stopped again and looked towards the teens he felt a sinking feeling in his chest and his palms start to sweat. A tearing sound pierced his ears and his eyes widened slightly as he watched the pages of the book land in a crumpled mess on the floor. Still the teens continued to throw books at each other and Castiel felt slight anger bubbling in his chest.

_'Books...they're destroying the books, go for that get angry.' _The anger came surprisingly easy even though it was just a book. He shook his head quickly and walked over towards the teens and cleared his throat.

"Hey." He said in his low voice sounding almost menacing to his ears. The teens stopped instantly and dropped the books. "Don't do that." A few of them rolled their eyes while one of them looked apologetic and another looked genuinely scared. Jimmy had told him he had this sort of effect on people.

"I'm sorry." One of the girls mumbled shuffling her feet slightly. Castiel sighed and nodded.

"Please leave the premises." He tried in a somewhat lighter tone. The group of teens forwarded out of the building chatting loudly and rudely to each other. Castiel ignored them as he bent down to pick up the books placing them back in their correct shelves before picking up the ripped pages and the book it belonged to. He sighed and walked back to his desk. He had such high hopes for the day but it seemed that nothing eventful would happen. Castiel sat on his chair and placed the book and its pages in a drawer before practically collapsing on the desk with a groan. He felt deflated and relieved, he hadn't made a fool of himself and he got rid of the teenagers.

"I am never doing that again." He murmured to his counter.

"Never doing what again?" A familiar voice chuckled. Castiel jumped and squawked falling out of his chair and onto the floor. He stood up quickly thankful that there was no one in the library to see his embarrassing fall and turned to Gabriel who leaned casually on the counter in front of him. Castiel glared at him as he noticed the amusement dancing in his best friend's honey coloured eyes.

"Hello Gabriel." He said gruffly.

"Hey bro." Gabriel replied with a small wave of his hand. "How are things?"

"Good I suppose, I managed to get some rowdy teenagers to leave." Castiel said with a nod of his head. Gabriel popped a lollypop into his mouth and grinned widely.

"Good for you lil bro!" He said proudly. "Here have this as a reward." He pulled out a Hershey's chocolate bar and placed it on the desk.

"Gabriel you know I-"

"I know you love chocolate, Anna told me." Gabriel sang grinning as Castiel frowned. He wordlessly slid the chocolate off the counter and put it in his pocket for later.

"The only bad thing," He said fishing the torn book from the drawer. "Is they ripped a few pages from this book." He placed it on the counter between the two of them.

"Oh man…" Gabriel sighed. "I liked this one too, are you gonna order in another one?"

"I think there is another copy in the back, I'm unsure but I will check later. If not then I suppose I will." Castiel replied with a small sigh of his own. "Anyway, what are you doing here Gabriel? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Took a break, left one of the employees to watch the shop for me. I came to see how you were, I saw Jimmy walking down towards the coffee shop. Is he still pining after Amy or Amelia or whatever her name is?" Gabriel asked as Castiel placed the book back in the drawer.

"Amelia is her name and yes he is." Castiel replied with a curt nod. Gabriel snorted and twirled the lollypop in his mouth.

"It's been a year now and he's still trying?" Gabriel asked.

"He is persistent." Castiel pointed out. Gabriel shrugged and nodded in agreement on his words. "So how is your brother?"

"Eh, you know Lucy." Gabriel chuckled using his favoured nickname for his elder brother. "He's kicking ass as a lawyer somewhere in Detroit I think. He left a few nights ago."

"Oh? So you're home alone? What's it like?" Castiel asked with a grin. "I bet it's quiet."

"Yep, so very quiet." Gabriel chuckled. "Michael should be happy he's gone ey?" Castiel was about to nod when he remembered Michael had left on a trip last night.

"Michael left to meet up with an old client in…in Detroit." Castiel said. The lollypop in Gabriel's mouth almost fell out when his jaw dropped slightly.

"Crap. Well I guess they can't get away from each other." Gabriel said. Castiel rolled his eyes but nodded. He wondered why Michael and Lucifer hated each other so much but knew it was land he shouldn't tread in.

"It would appear that way." Castiel breathed slowly. He sat down in his chair and sighed deeply, he was starting to feel as if today might be a bad day.

"What's up Cassy?" Gabriel asked peering over at him confused.

"I thought today might be a good day." Castiel replied. "I had a good feeling about the day."

"Well considering the Devitz daughter was murdered last night I don't know why you would feel that way?" Gabriel muttered. Castiel shot up in his seat, his eyes blown wide.

"Stacey Devitz was murdered?" He asked. He remembered Stacey, she was a nice young girl studying to be a dentist. On more than one occasion they had talked about her studies as she reserved books to loan. Castiel started to feel slightly miserable now.

"Apparently she was. No one's saying anything about it." Gabriel replied. "The police were by their house this morning."

"Oh man…" Castiel breathed. "So we have a murderer in our town?"

"It would appear so." Gabriel sighed. "Lucy would have a ball hearing this. He loves it when crazy shit happens."

"You can always text him later." Castiel chuckled.

"True." Gabriel chuckled. "Anna told me to tell you she's making dinner tonight, I saw her on my way over. It's been swell but I should return to my candy." Castiel chuckled.

"Alright, remember you are meant to sell it, not eat it." He chided. Gabriel simply winked and walked out the door waving goodbye to him.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Castiel spend the remainder of his time in the library packing away books left out by people, ordering in new books and talking to a few people who he saw on a regular basis at the library. As the time went on he seemed to feel better about the day again even though it was nearing an end. As the clock struck nine o clock Castiel had completely forgotten about checking on the book in the back storage room. He locked the doors to the library and began searching for the book which had been so annoyingly mistreated by the teenagers earlier. Castiel didn't dwell on what happened as he was happier to just remember he had dealt with it by himself.

"Damn…I must have taken it home." Castiel mumbled. He stifled a yawn and stretched. "Speaking of home I should go home…" Home didn't consist of the double story white house he lived in with Anna, Jimmy and Michael. No, home consisted of a nice clean apartment down near Gabriel's house. He had left his home last year but Anna insisted he stay over while Michael was out. He closed and locked the back door before walking out towards the front door. He grabbed his keys and made sure all the computers were shut down before he walked out the front door to lock it from the outside. He pulled the chocolate bar from his pocket and opened it up prepared to ignore the berating he would get from Anna if he walked in eating a chocolate bar when she had made a nice dinner. He held the chocolate between his lips as he held the door towards him to lock it. The door had always been this way but Castiel didn't mind, it was a habit to lock it this way now. As he tried to lock the door he heard someone approach him, though more jog towards him. He looked away from the door to see a man standing beside him with a grin on his face despite being slightly out of breath. Castiel couldn't help the way his jaw dropped slightly and his chocolate bar fell to the floor. The man standing beside him was _gorgeous!_ Warm yet hard forest green eyes, beautiful slightly tanned skin with freckles dusted across his face and short light brown hair which seemed to beg for hands to run through it. Castiel hadn't realised he wasn't paying attention until he dropped his keys. They felt to the ground with a clatter and he quickly crouched down to get it knocking his head on the door handles on his way down.

"Ow…" He hissed holding his head as he grabbed the keys.

"Hey are you okay?" The gorgeous green eyed man beside him asked.

"Yes, sorry did you need something?" Castiel asked his voice coming out slightly raspy.

"Oh I just transferred here a few weeks ago and I'm writing a paper on mythical creatures. I heard this library was the one to go to but I hadn't realised it was closed." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I could let you take the book you need for now." The words were falling from his lips before he had a chance to stop them or think about what he was saying. But he liked the way the gorgeous man beside him grinned.

"Really? That would be amazing pal." He said. "I hope it's not too much trouble."

"It's alright I suppose…" Castiel said turning to the door to hopefully hide the blush he knew was staining his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about your chocolate bar, I'll buy you one in return for the book." Mr Gorgeous said stepping a little closer as Castiel opened the doors to the library. He glanced at Mr Gorgeous nervously trying to ignore the way his heart started to eat faster. He had no idea why he was letting this man borrow a book past opening hours, he had no idea who he was or if he was that murderer hanging around. Yet he felt compelled to trust him. He walked in with Mr Gorgeous in tow and led him to the mythology section, most of the books were not for loan books and he was usually nervous about letting people borrow them yet he was surprisingly calm as Mr Gorgeous browsed through the books.

"Ah." He breathed causing Castiel to squirm slightly at the sound of his voice. "Is it alright if I take this one? It says it's not for loan…" He held out the book he had picked out from the bottom shelf crouching beside it just in case Castiel said no.

"That's alright." Castiel said with a nod of his head. "Just bring it back alright?"

"Alright." Mr Gorgeous laughed. "I'm Dean by the way, Dean Winchester." He stood up straight and held his hand out for a handshake.

"C-Castiel Milton." Castiel stammered out taking his hand and shaking it. He ignored the warm tingly feeling in his chest when he touched hands with Dean.

"Nice to meet ya Castiel." Dean said with a grin. "I gotta run, I'll bring this back." He promised and then he was gone walking down the street quickly. Castiel silently locked up the library and moved towards home.


	3. Chapter Two: Is This a Date?

**Chapter Two: Is This a Date?**

* * *

**_AN: Second Chapter up, I like this chapter so I hope you guys do too x3_**

**_I do not own the Supernatural characters._**

* * *

Castiel's sister Anna was a beautiful red head with a friendly yet slightly rebellious attitude. She was one of Castiel's favourite family members as she always inspired him to do what he wanted to do and was there for him when he needed her most. Sure there were times in which she couldn't be there because of her books but she was there at times when it mattered most. Anna occasionally helped Castiel out at the library, which she was doing today as Jimmy was sick. Normally Anna being there with him was quite fun as she found countless ways to make him laugh as Gabriel did, but since he had told her about Mr Gorg- Dean, she had been looking out for the man everywhere. She'd point to people behind the desk and ask Castiel if that was Dean. Mainly she was pointing to the guys she thought were attractive even though she knew Castiel's type. Castiel was starting to get annoyed with her trying to find out who Dean was.

"Anna, please stop." Castiel hissed as she stood in front of the desk leaning casually on it as Gabriel had done yesterday. She popped the bubble gum she was chewing and smiled.

"Stop what?" Anna asked innocently batting her eyelashes. Castiel rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair.

"Stop trying to guess who Dean is." He whispered narrowing his eyes at her. "He hasn't walked in yet." Anna laughed and he frowned deeper.

"I just want to know who it is who swept my little brother off his feet." She said with a happy smile. "My little baby brother is growing up and interested in dating." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye looking off dramatically into the distance.

"Yeah haha." Castiel said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Anna winked and giggled at him before she slapped her hands down on the desk.

"You have to tell me if he walks in alright?" She asked seriously. "It is vital I know who my brother is dating."

"So you can gush over me and my lover?" Castiel asked with a raised brow. "Besides, we aren't even dating." Anna simply grinned and said something else but it was lost to his ears as a familiar gorgeous looking man walked in with an equally gorgeous man who was quite tall. He locked his eyes on Dean as he made his way towards his desk while his tall friend walked around to look at the mythology books. Simply locking eyes with Dean made his heart race as if he had to do public speaking. His palms started to sweat and he felt his face heat up even though he hadn't done anything embarrassing yet. Castiel briefly wondered what it would be like to have his arms wrapped warmly around him, his legs fitting around Dean's waist and his lips-

"Hiya Cas." Dean said sliding up beside Anna and placing the book he had borrowed down on the desk successfully breaking Castiel out of his trance. "Hello Miss…"

"Anna, my name is Anna." Anna introduced. Dean smiled politely and turned his attention back to Castiel. "I'm sorry but Castiel is a little busy lo-"

"Anna." Castiel hissed staring at his older sister. Anna frowned, then she looked to Dean with a frown but then her eyes widened in realisation and her face broke out in a shit eating grin.

"Sorry." Anna said to Dean. "I forgot he finished that thirty minutes ago, diligent worker this one." She laughed jerking her thumb towards Castiel. "I'll be sorting out books in the back." Anna said turning to Castiel who nodded in response. She walked past Dean and stood behind him mouthing 'oh my god' to Castiel before giving him a thumbs up and an approving nod. Castiel almost snickered.

"Alright." Dean said frowning. "Who was that?"

"My older sister Anna." Castiel replied. "Hello Mister Winchester."

"Hey Cas, call me Dean, I brought it back." Dean said patting the book on the desk.

"Cas?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side slightly at the foreign nick name.

"Yeah, your name is kind of a mouthful sorry if you-"

"It's fine, I like it." Castiel replied with a smile. "So who was that you walked in with?"

"Oh that?" He asked pointing to the tall male he had walked in with. He was sitting reading a book his hazel eyes fixed on the words as he ran a hand through his longish brown hair. "That's my nerd little brother Sammy."

"Little?" Castiel asked peering over at the male again. He was taller than Dean and in no way little.

"I know, he's a freaking giant." Dean chuckled. "Oh and here you go." Dean pulled out a small packet of Hershey's kisses and placed them beside the book. "They were out of the larger bars so I bought you this instead, sorry for making you drop your chocolate."

"Th-that's alright." Castiel replied smiling as he took both the book and the chocolate. "Where did you get this from?"

"A candy store down the street. A funny guy called Gabriel runs it." Dean replied with a nod as if to confirm with himself that he had gotten the information right. Castiel laughed a little which just confused Dean.

"Sorry." Castiel chuckled. "Gabriel is a friend of mine, I imagine there were no bigger bars because he ate them." Dean laughed at this.

"The guy was snacking on a Kit Kat when I got there." He said. The two laughed, Castiel was surprised he had been able to hold a conversation with him this far despite how nervous he felt.

"So…" Dean trailed off.

"How did your research go?" Castiel asked a little too quickly. He blushed slightly and Dean smiled a little. "Was the book helpful?"

"Yeah, yeah it went well." Dean said nodding his head. "Thanks for that, I managed to get a little extension for the work so I'll hang around here for a bit and research if I can."

"Ah alright, what exactly are you researching? I know it's something mythological, I hope I am not prying." Castiel mumbled the last part of his sentence with a nervous smile.

"I don't want to bore you." Dean started.

"I'm a librarian Dean." Castiel deadpanned. Dean roared with laughter at that obviously finding it funnier than it was. A few people stared at the two of them but Castiel just grinned enjoying the sound of Dean's laughter.

"Alright, mind if I sit down though?" Dean asked after he had finished as his laughter dissolved into giggles.

"Pull up a chair." Castiel said motioning to the chair beside him behind the desk. Dean walked around as Castiel sat down on his chair. They sat beside each other so close that if he wanted to Castiel could turn, lean forward a little, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well we had to choose something mythological to write a report about and most people were choosing Greek Gods and such but I decided to do vampires." Dean started. Castiel snorted.

"Vampires?" He asked.

_'Please don't be a Twilight fan.' _He thought. _'Anything but a Twilight fan.'_

"I know." Dean scoffed. "But not the kind you're thinking about, not the douchebag sparkly Edward whatever vampires. These ones are different."

"Oh?" Castiel asked gesturing for him to go on. He mentally sighed with relief to find that Dean wasn't a Twilight fan.

"For one they don't have two fangs, but they had retractable razor sharp teeth." He answered. "They appear over the top of their human teeth, so it would be hard to tell who they are in public."

"Interesting." Castiel breathed. "And what about killing them? Is that still normal?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, I remember reading something about dead man's blood but I'm not sure what that means." Dean said frowning.

"Oh I see, I think I remember seeing that in a book…I just need to remember the title and I can give it to you for loan if you like?" Castiel suggested. He knew the book wasn't for loan, he knew the title of the book, but he didn't want to stop talking with Dean or give him no reason to come back. It was a little sad but Castiel liked Dean, he was interesting.

"Alright, do you want to hear more while you think of the title or will that just distract you?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled.

"I would like to hear more." He said.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Castiel lost track of time as Dean spoke to him, he hung onto every word the beautiful man was saying about vampires. It was interesting to hear and the way Dean delivered the information made him want to search about it himself.

_You would be a good salesman_

Castiel had told him. Dean just laughed and continued onwards. Apparently two hours had passed and Castiel wouldn't have realised if Anna hadn't walked up to them still wearing that shit eating grin.

"Castiel it's time for your lunch break." She said. Castiel narrowed his eyes a little at Anna knowing that she knew that he knew that she knew he didn't usually take lunch breaks.

"Anna-"

"Oh man sorry, I was talking for so long." Dean laughed interrupting Castiel from reprimanding his older sister. Castiel smiled gently at Dean noticing Anna's grin widen from the corner of his eye.

"It's alright Dean." Castiel replied. "You can keep talking if you like."

"Nah man, hey how about I take you for burgers at a diner or something?" Dean asked. Castiel's eyes widened, his eyebrows rose to his hairline and Anna decided to voice her opinion just as he was about to politely decline.

"Yeah that should be good." She said cheerfully. She put her hand on the left side of her mouth covering her lips from Castiel's view as she whispered loudly. "He skips lunch breaks most of the time, I don't see him eat sometimes." Which was a lie, Anna always made sure he ate no matter what.

"Dude seriously!" Dean exclaimed jumping up from his chair. "That settles it, we're going to a diner Cas and I'm buying you a burger. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Dean I-"

"No ifs, ands or buts Castiel." Anna teased grinning.

_'Bitch.' _Castiel thought glaring at his sister. He shifted his gaze back to Dean who looked completely determined to drag him to the diner if he had to. He sighed.

"Alright Dean." He answered. Dean flashed him a grin causing Castiel's heart to skip a beat.

"Just let me tell Sammy." He said jogging over towards his brother.

"No running in the library!" Castiel called loudly unable to help himself. Dean turned on his heels and winked before spinning around and walking over to his brother.

"Scored yourself a hot date I see." Anna teased wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Castiel replied blushing slightly. Was it a date? He didn't even know.

"He seems nice enough." Anna said. "You seem to like him, he seems to like you-"

"What are you insinuating?" Castiel cut her off narrowing his eyes.

"I'm just saying I completely understand if you can't come home tonight." Anna said with a cheeky grin.

"A-Anna!" Castiel exclaimed blushing furiously. Anna laughed patting him on the back as most of the people in the library stared at him. "Do not say such things." He hissed.

"Whatever." Anna laughed rolling her eyes. "Have fun on your date." She said just as Dean started to make his way over. Castiel blushed again and tried to reply but started stammering. Dean stopped right next to him, his shoulder brushed against his own, and an acrobatic circus started showing in his stomach.

_'Is this a date?' _He couldn't help but wonder nervously. Apparently his nervousness showed on his face as Dean put and arm around his shoulders gripping his left shoulder firmly.

"Hey man it's alright if you don't want to go." He said.

"N-no, it's alright I was just worried about leaving Anna here." Castiel blurted out. Anna frowned but made a shooing motion with her hand.

"Go and get some food Castiel, you need it." She said.

"Alright." Castiel mumbled looking up at Dean who gave him a reassuring smile. Dean removed his arm around Castiel's shoulder giving Castiel a sudden chilly feeling with the loss of warmth. Castiel put on his tan trench coat and followed Dean out of the library towards the nearby diner. With each step they took Castiel started to feel even more worried.

_'This is a date. Is this a date? Oh God I haven't been on a date in ages…what do I do?' _He thought.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Dean asked startling him.

"Y-yeah." He answered feebly. Once again Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"The library's gonna be fine Cas." Dean said. "Anna seems reliable enough."

"You only just met her though." Castiel said tilting his head to the side in a manner which Anna called 'adorable'. "How can you tell?"

"I have a gut feeling she's a reliable person. By the way, does that library belong to you?" He asked.

"Yes." Castiel answered with a smile and a nod. "Gabriel gave it to me when he became the owner of the sweet shop."

"He just gave you a library?" Dean asked obviously flabbergasted.

"We've been friends for a while." Castiel said grinning. "Gabriel helped me develop a social life of sorts…he's more like a brother to me…not to say that my brothers aren't great brothers."

"You have more siblings?" Dean asked opening the door to the diner for him. Castiel bowed his head in thanks walking into the diner. The two quickly found a table and started to browse the menu. With his order already in his head Castiel looked around to see who was in the diner. He noticed a few people from the library and the Devitz family sitting in a booth eating their lunch. He was about to stand up and ask how they were when their waitress walked over. Castiel recognised her easily from her blonde hair and hazel eyes which locked onto Dean immediately as they did when she saw an attractive man.

"Castiel?" She asked shocked. Castiel repressed the urge to sigh.

"Hello Miss Rosen." He greeted ignoring the way Dean's eyebrows rose.

"I love it when you call me that! But please call me Becky." She giggled before pinning Dean with her hungry gaze. "What will you have?" Dean shifted frowning slightly at her gaze.

"I'll have the usual." Castiel mumbled.

"I'll have a bacon double cheeseburger and a slice of apple pie if you have any." Dean replied with a grin.

"Awesome." Becky hummed. "Oh did you want coffee or tea today Castiel?"

"I'll just have water if that's alright Miss Rosen." Castiel replied.

"Alright, it'll be a five minutes or less for the apple pie but I'll give ya an extra slice." Becky said grinning.

"Thanks Becky." Dean said flashing her a quick grin. Becky bit her bottom lip as if to stop her grin from widening before she moved away from their table. Castiel almost glared at her in jealousy.

"Miss Rosen?" Dean asked snickering.

"Some people just automatically call them that way. I used to call Gabriel Mister Novak until he forced me not to." Castiel replied with a chuckle. Dean laughed and started to play with his napkin.

"So you have more than one sibling right?" He asked casually.

"Yes, I have an older brother, then there's Anna, me and Jimmy." Castiel answered.

"Ah, it's just me and Sammy out here." Dean replied leaning back casually into his side of the booth grinning. "Taking on the rest of the world."

"What about your parents?" Castiel asked. He regretted asking that question as soon as he saw Dean's grin vanish. His eyes hardened and he turned away from Castiel.

"They're dead." He replied gruffly. "They died years ago."

"Oh…" Castiel found himself saying. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to bring up something negative."

"It's alright." Dean mumbled. "What about your folks?"

"Business trip." Castiel sighed. "My elder brother is more like a parent than my parents, they're workaholics."

"Oh, so basically it's just you and your siblings?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

"As well as Lucifer and Gabriel." He added.

"Lucifer?" Dean spluttered. "Isn't it illegal to name a child Lucifer?"

"Oh his name is Nick but we call him Lucifer." Castiel laughed realising how odd it must have sounded. Dean laughed with him and Castiel couldn't help but grin wider. Becky came around with their meal wearing the same sort of shit eating grin that Anna had on.

"Here you go." She said setting down their plates. Seeing the extra slice of pie Dean grinned.

"Thank you." He said. Becky nodded and bit her lip looking as if she wanted to say something more.

"What is it?" Castiel asked knowing he would probably regret asking.

"I just wanna say you two are adorable together!" She squealed. "Have fun on your date!" She skipped off to another pair in a booth. Castiel's face went bright red while Dean just chuckled watching Becky before turning his gaze to Castiel.

"What?" He asked.

"I-Is this a date?" Castiel stammered. Dean's grin changed to a playful smirk. God it made him look so attractive.

"I guess it is." He said smoothly. Castiel felt like he couldn't breathe. It had to be a dream. "Unless that bothers you, are you alright with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're hot." Castiel blurted out then covered his mouth in shock. "I…I-uh…I didn't mean to say that last part forgive me." Dean roared with laughter but rather than feel even more embarrassed he chuckled and laughed with him.

"Sorry man, you are too cute." Dean laughed. "Want some pie?" He asked quickly as if to cover up what he said. Castiel didn't deny or question the request. The two sat there in comfortable silence with Dean making an occasional joke or two. After receiving text messages from Anna to Castiel and from who Castiel could only guess what Sammy to Dean the two paid for their meal and left to go back to the library.

"I gotta meet Sammy back home." Dean said.

"Oh…alright." Castiel said somewhat sadly, he hoped dearly that his disappointment wasn't obvious.

"Here." Dean laughed passing over a piece of paper. Castiel took it frowning due to his confusion, written on it was a number as well as Dean's name.

"This is…?" Castiel trailed off failing to keep the hope from seeping into his tone.

"My number, call me." Dean chuckled winking at him. Castiel's cheeks turned pink and he grinned.

"Alright." He said. "Good bye Dean, I had fun today."

"Not too bad for a first date ey?" Dean teased. "See ya round Cas." He said before walking away. Castiel grinned before walking back into the library. Anna stood behind the desk grinning madly. She didn't stop grinning even when he sat down beside her and said nothing.

"So…" She drawled out eager to hear obviously how his lunch date with Dean had been. Castiel was tempted to tell her to mind her own business, but Anna had been the one who supported him the most during his life.

"It was fun." He said. "And that's all you get." Anna grumbled as she went to pack up some more books. Castiel chuckled as he stared at the piece of paper with Dean's crude handwriting on it in blue pen. Castiel plucked out his mobile and entered the number.

"Castiel?" A female voice sounded in front of his desk. Castiel looked up to see Mrs Devitz standing at the counter with a worried look on her face.

"Mrs Devitz…hello, I heard about what happened…" Castiel said standing up. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you…" She said awkwardly as she adjusted the way her handbag strap sat on her shoulder. "I was wondering…what were you doing with that young FBI agent?"

"FBI agent?" Castiel asked. "What FBI agent?"

"The pretty one with the green eyes, he came to see us after…after Patricia's death…" Mrs Devitz took a deep breath before sighing sadly.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, he and his partner came around, another pretty fellow, very tall." She said nodding.

"Oh…I see, well I'm not in any trouble Mrs Devitz, it's alright." Castiel said calmly. But he was freaking out, Mrs Devtiz wouldn't lie to him…she had known their family since they moved and was always kind to them.

"Alright, good. Bye Castiel." Mrs Devitz said.

"Bye Mrs Devitz." He mumbled distractedly. Perhaps he should ask Dean about what Mrs Devitz said. He was tempted not to but he looked up and realised Sammy was still sitting in the same spot reading a different book he knew he had to.


	4. Chapter Three: Hold Me

**Chapter Three: Hold Me**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: This took a while to write ugh. I'm so tired, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ **_

_**I do not own Supernatural.**_

* * *

.

.

The winter season was really starting to kick in the next day. Castiel was forced to wear a blue scarf, beanie, and gloves as it was so cold. But despite the harsh icy wind and the dark clouds hanging in the sky the youngest Milton wore a smile on his face. He had texted Dean the previous night asking about the whole FBI thing Mrs Devitz had told him about. Dean had casually replied with something along the lines of having a familiar face and being compared to a killer. Castiel was just happy that he didn't feel any further worry and dropped the issue. Unlocking and opening the doors to the library he couldn't help but think of Dean. The green eyed gorgeous man plagued his thoughts the previous night which was the reason he had called Dean. Not only was his voice so pleasant to hear it almost gave Castiel chills but he was also a great person to talk to. Despite what his brother Sam thought, Dean did enjoy some books. They talked for at least four hours on mythology before Castiel's phone ran out of battery, so he put it on a charger and called Dean from his house phone to continue their chat. Three hours later they hung up promising to talk the next day. Which was the reason behind Castiel's large grin so early in the morning.

"Good morning Castiel." Anna greeted as she walked over to him. "You left earlier than usual."

"I felt like it." Castiel replied shrugging.

"Oh?" Anna asked barely containing her sly smile. "I thought perhaps you were here to rendezvous with a certain handsome green eyed beauty."

"What makes you think I was-"

"I heard you talking on the phone to him when I went past your room." Anna interrupted him. "Planning to meet up with your pretty boyfriend."

"He's not my-"

"Nonsense, you totally have the hots for him." Anna interrupted yet again as Castiel opened the doors to the library. The two walked in and closed the doors to avoid letting in the cold air.

"That may be true bu-"

"Ha! I knew it." Anna laughed.

"Anna –"

"Cassie and Dean sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Anna sang giggling. Castiel sighed and face palmed at her actions. Anyone would swear she was the youngest with her childish behaviour.

"Anna please, stop being so childish." Castiel sighed.

"Alright." Anna chuckled. "Cassie and Dean sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-"

"A-Anna!" Castiel spluttered blushing bright red. He was glad that they were the only ones in the library. Anna just grinned at him.

"Think of it Castiel!" She started.

"Oh no…" Castiel breathed as Anna threw her hands up in the air before clasping them together and spinning on her heel.

"A green eyed stranger, rugged looking with his leather jacket and hard gaze but in reality he's sweet and kind. A young blue eyed librarian catches his eye-"

"Anna stop." Castiel said already sensing where she was going with her words. He slipped off his gloves and set them on his desk.

"It's an instant spark! The flames of their love just a strong kindle ready to grow into a beautiful fire! T-" Anna throws her hands up in the air dramatically as she spins around the desk enthusiastically explaining her thoughts on the matter.

"Anna please!" Castiel pleaded louder, but she wasn't stopping. Anna skitters around to the front of the desk looking at Castiel with a serious expression.

"The librarian is nervous, he tip toes on the edge of his comfort zone wanting to reach outside it and dive into the dangerous sea of emotions. However the pull of his normal life keeps him back. But his voice coaxes him out into the dark, the darkness where he waits for him so they can be united and bring the light of their love to the area. They wish to light it with their fiery passionate lo-"

"Anna!" Castiel yelled. Anna looked over at him with a small grin.

"Alright I'll stop." She laughed before jogging off to start her work. Castiel sighed and pressed the backs of his cold hands to his heated cheeks.

"Sometimes you remind me of Miss Rosen and her obsession of fictional characters." Castiel remarked. Anna simply laughed again.

_'Fiery passion…' _He thought with a grumble. _'Anna is in over her head.' _He took off his beanie and scarf laying it next to his gloves. He walked around to start his daily duties and thought.

_'Then again so am I.' _He grinned once again hoping to see the gorgeous Dean Winchester again today.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

As the clock struck twelve there had still been no sign of Dean. Castiel was starting to feel a little sad about not seeing the green eyed beauty but shook his head and continued on his work.

"Cassy~" A familiar voice sing songed from the front of the library. "I'm home!" Castiel couldn't help but laugh as some of the patrons looks at his best friend with a confused look. Still being in a relatively good mood and feeling a tiny bit cheeky Castiel decided to respond with:

"Welcome home honey, how was your day?" Gabriel's eyebrows rose and he grinned.

"Someone's in a good mood, did someone finally remove the stick up your ass?" He asked making a point of looking at Castiel's ass. Castiel rolled his eyes and moved his ass out of Gabriel's view.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gabriel." Castiel replied with a chuckle.

"He's in a good mood because he had a lunch date with the handsome Dean Winchester yesterday." Anna supplied grinning from ear to ear as she appeared beside Gabriel with a book in hand.

"Oh really? A hot date?" Gabriel said grinning.

_'Crap.' _Castiel thought as he started to blush. "It wasn't a date."

"It sooooooooo was a date." Anna laughed rolling her eyes. "He even gave him his number."

"Ooooo~" Gabriel cooed. "Little Cassy's interested in dating. He's so grown up."

"I am not little, Gabriel you are only a year older than me." Castiel huffed. "And I have had a partner before."

"It's been a while since then Cassy." Gabriel pointed out. "But anyway I want to meet this Dean character. Better see if he's suitable for my little bro."

"He's so handsome." Anna said pretending to swoon. Castiel frowned which didn't go unnoticed by Anna or Gabriel.

"Jealous that other people are looking at your man?" Gabriel teased.

"He's not my man." Castiel mumbled blushing. Gabriel and Anna shared a look that clearly meant they didn't believe him.

"Oh? Does that mean you don't wanna ride that hot piece of-"

"Gabriel." Castiel said sternly glaring at the older male.

"Whoops, I guess the stick was just removed temporarily." Gabriel said holding his hands up in the air. Castiel narrowed his eyes further at his best friend. "Well Anna my dear would you like to accompany me for a lunch break and leave Mr grumpypants here to his work?"

"That would be lovely my dear Gabriel." Anna replied with a chuckle. The two linked arms and walked out of the library leaving Castiel shaking his head. He finished fixing up the shelf he was currently stacking books in before moving back to his desk. With nothing else to do he was hoping that Dean might come around.

_'He could be studying or something…I need to find something to occupy my time.' _He thought.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Closing time came around and Castiel still hadn't seen Dean. Thinking that he was probably studying Castiel finished closing up the library and went home. Anna went out for drinks with Gabriel to pick up either women or men, Castiel wasn't sure anymore, leaving him to prepare dinner. Thankfully his cooking skills were sufficient enough that he wouldn't have to order pizza. Opening the door to their house he was surprised to hear shouting.

"Jimmy is that you?" Castiel called closing the door behind him as he walked towards the kitchen where the noise was coming from. He almost fell over jumping back in surprise when Gabriel's brother Lucifer suddenly rounded the corner at the same time a glass plate was thrown.

"Hello Castiel." Lucifer greeted with a cheeky grin.

"H…Hello Lucifer." Castiel said tilting his head to the side. He was sure Lucifer wasn't supposed to be back yet. "How was your trip?" Lucifer opened his mouth to reply but Michael appeared behind the deviant. Obviously he was going to start cooking as he was wearing Anna's frilly pink apron. Castiel would have laughed a little since he remembered all the rest were in the wash but Michael looked pissed.

"Hello Castiel. Ignore this cretin, he was just leaving." His eldest brother said. Castiel couldn't help but notice how red his brother's face was most likely from the shouting he had heard.

"Oh don't be like that Michael." Lucifer replied turning to face Michael. Castiel watched with wide eyes as Lucifer planted a kiss on the corner on his brother's mouth. Michael's eyes widened and he started yelling again.

"You fucking little shit!" Michael yelled.

"I like the apron." Lucifer responded wrapping his arm around Michael's waist. "Pink is definitely your colour, I have some lingerie from an ex-girlfriend. It'd look lovely on you." Michael's face went even redder if possible. Castiel couldn't tell if it was from anger of embarrassment.

"You disgusting little insufferable-" Castiel ran upstairs to his room as Lucifer laughed. No one riled Michael up quite like Lucifer did and Michael was usually quite calm. Castiel stripped out of his layers and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He heard another crash from downstairs and winced.

_'Those two should really work out their differences.' _He thought turning on his CD player. The gentle thrum of orchestral music filled his room. Castiel sighed with relief and turned it up a little louder when he heard Michael yelling about Lucifer being a little shit again. He quickly sent a text to Anna and Jimmy to let them know to come in through the back door as Michael was arguing with Lucifer. He pulled a book from his bookshelf and opened up the book to where he was last up to. He hummed absentmindedly to 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' when it started to play. Thirty minutes into reading the book his door open and his twin Jimmy walked in and sat on his bed. Jimmy and Castiel shared a room during the time Castiel had lived there but now since Castiel had his own place it was Jimmy's room.

"Hello Jimmy." Castiel greeted placing his bookmark in his book.

"Hey Castiel, do you know a green eyed man?" Jimmy asked him as he kicked off his shoes and started changing. Castiel felt his cheeks heat up slightly and his heart beat a little faster.

"Yes, why?" He asked his brother sitting up on his bed.

"He winked and waved at me today." Jimmy replied making Castiel feel instantly jealous of his brother.

"Oh." Was all he said in response.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jimmy asked. Castiel blushed darker and shook his head.

"No." He replied. Jimmy stared at him for a moment longer before shrugging. "Is Lucifer still here?"

"Yeah, Michael's throwing a fit." Jimmy answered. "I don't think we're gonna get dinner tonight."

"Anna went with Gabriel to a bar so I think it's unlikely that Gabriel will drag his brother away." Castiel replied. "Perhaps we can tempt Lucifer out of making Michael upset with food?"

"Worth a shot." Jimmy shrugged.

"I'll start cooking, you make sure Lucifer and Michael don't strangle each other." Castiel said placing his book back in the bookshelf then going downstairs. As he snuck into the kitchen he saw Lucifer smirking as Michael raged at him. He started cooking listening to their bickering.

"You are the most idiotic-"

"Oh come now Michael, you know I'm amazing." Lucifer interrupted almost making Castiel laugh.

"Stop interrupting me and get out of my house!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oh but Michael," Lucifer drawled slinging both arms around his neck. "Gabriel's gone out and I don't have the keys."

"Not my problem." Michael huffed shrugging out of Lucifer's hold.

"I thought you had that stick up your ass removed." Lucifer commented. "I see it's still inserted."

"I have no such stick up my-"

"Maybe we should replace that stick with something different." Lucifer practically purred with hungry blue eyes. Whatever response Michael had instantly died on his tongue. He stared at Lucifer with wide eyes and a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh, are you up for something like that Mikey?" Lucifer teased stepping closer to him. Michael was too slow to get over his initial shock and somehow found himself pinned to a wall in the hallway by the front door. He lifted his arms to push Lucifer away from him but his wrists were pinned against the wall as Lucifer held him in place pushing his hips against his own.

"Release me." He commanded but the end of his words shook. Lucifer smirked and Michael's heart started to beat faster. He could feel Lucifer's breath on his lips and chin and it unnerved him more than being in the same room with the devil. He narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. Where were his brothers? Lucifer moved in close, his lips slightly brushed Michael's which did nothing to calm his heart.

"Nick-"

"I love it when you say my names." Lucifer purred. "But be quiet." He mumbled pressing his lips to Michael's. He didn't miss the way Michael's breath hitched in his throat and couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips because of it. Michael's mind went blank. He had no idea what to do as he hadn't expected this to happen. He just stared back at the other male wide eyed. Lucifer's eyes were closed gently, his eyelashes curled slightly at the ends. Michael relaxed slightly as his eyes drank in as much as he could of Lucifer's complexion. Smooth skin but whiskers of a forming beard tickling his chin, short soft looking blonde hair and full supple lips which were moving against his own beautifully. Michael almost closed his eyes and kissed back but when Lucifer's tongue pushed into his mouth he realised what exactly was happening. He tore his face away from Lucifer's and nudged him forward with his hips. Lucifer's grip on his wrists weakened and Michael ripped his hands away from the other male. He pushed Lucifer back away from him and glared. Castiel walked out of the kitchen and looked at them before sighing.

"Dinner is ready. I made a plate for Lucifer seeing as he had not left yet." He said. Lucifer smiled at Castiel.

"Thank you Castiel." He said politely. Michael glowered at Lucifer and stormed towards the dining room. Lucifer followed after him as Castiel went to call down Jimmy and berate him for not doing as he asked. Needless to say it was very awkward at the dinner table that night.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The next day after receiving no word from Dean Castiel felt down. The previous night Michael had been very moody after Lucifer had left and Anna came home drunk leaving Castiel and Jimmy to deal with the both of them. Fortunately today Jimmy was going to swing by and help him at the library but only after eleven thirty which meant he had to wait until he came. He was grouchy most of the day but he could have cared less. It wasn't until Gabriel and Lucifer came over did he feel a little better. Gabriel, being the great friend he was, noticed he was grouchy and brought him a chocolate bar then told him funny things about last night. After he left Castiel was a little better but still a little sad, so Lucifer decided to help him around the library. Even though he was a delinquent and angered his brother to no end Lucifer was surprisingly an okay guy. Castiel found himself wondering once again what happened between him and Michael.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The day passed almost like a blur. Lucifer and Jimmy had gone home leaving Castiel to lock up. He had spent at least two hours unboxing the rest of the new books he had ordered in. It was at least nine thirty by the time Castiel had finished unboxing the books.

"Crap…I forgot to text Anna." He mumbled going back into the storage room to grab his phone. He unlocked it and heard a crash. He almost jumped a meter into the air. His heart started to race, he could hear it pounding in his ears.

_"Hello?" _A male voice called. _"Mister Librarian." _He heard a laugh and started to hyperventilate. He shuffled forward and closed the door gently locking it with shaky hands. He panicked looking around for something to barricade the door with. He found an old desk which he pulled across the door then scrambled to the back of the large storage room. He squeezed into a corner of old shelfs thankful for his thin structure for once.

_"Mister Librarian, I can hear your blood." _The voice laughed. Castiel tried to calm down as he thought of who to call. He scrolled through his contacts as the voice laughed again. He looked around nervously before hitting call on one of the names. He held his phone to his ear and bit his bottom lip squeezing his eyes shut.

_'Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, plea-'_

_"Hello?" _Dean's gruff voice filled his ear and he almost sobbed with relief.

"Dean…" He whispered shakily.

_"Are you alright?"_ Dean asked.

"Someone's in the library…I'm so scared. He's looking for me…" Castiel whispered. "Please…come and get me or something. I can't…I'm so scared."

_"Calm down Cas, I'm on my way. Are you hidden?" _ Dean asked.

_"Mister Librarian!" _The voice called and this time Castiel whimpered.

"Yes…I am. Just hurry." He whispered.

_"I'll be there soon. Hang tight Cas." _Dean said then the dial tone met his ear. Castiel clutched his phone to his chest backing up in the corner to make himself as small as possible. He took deep breaths trying to calm down. Dean was on the way, Dean could help.

_"Mister Librarian!" _The voice called again. It was closer this time. He clutched his phone tighter almost whimpering. He looked through a crack between two shelfs to look at the door. He waited patiently. Hoping, praying that either the man went away or Dean came. After a few moments of silence he had calmed down somewhat and he couldn't hear the stranger. The door suddenly rattled and Castiel heard the sound of wood breaking. His heart sped up again and he pressed his back to the wall behind him.

"Mister Librarian." The voice called into the room. "Mmm, I can just hear your blood thrumming. I can't wait to-"

_"Hey!" _Castiel heard Dean's voice call to the other male.

"Winchester." The man drawled walking away from where Castiel was. It was at this point that Castiel realised he probably should have called the police. Dean could be killed and it would have been his fault. But fear gripped him so tight he didn't move a single muscle. He sat there petrified as he heard nothing from the other side. Suddenly he heard a thud. He dropped his phone thinking the worst.

_'Did I get Dean killed?' _He thought paling. He went to move then a voice called out to him.

"Cas?" Dean called. Castiel looked through the space between the shelves and saw Dean standing there with a small scratch on his cheek. Castiel felt tears prickling his eyes as he grabbed his phone and stumbled out of the corner he was in. He ran towards Dean but fell over his own feet as his legs were practically jelly.

"Whoa." Dean said helping him to his feet. Castiel sniffled and rubbed his eyes before the tears could fall. "You alright?"

"W-Where did he go?" Castiel asked.

"Sammy chased him down the street. He's walking back now. Are you alright Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded not trusting himself to speak without stammering. Sam jogged back in slightly breathless.

"Bastard got away." He muttered.

"As long as he didn't hurt you." Dean mumbled. "Are you alright to go home?"

"I-I…" Castiel mumbled shaking his head. "Ca…Can you take me to my a-apartment?"

"Alright." Dean said gently stroking Castiel's back before releasing him and turning to his brother. "I'll take Cas home, meet you back home later?"

"Alright. Cas is there some sort of grate you can put down on the window?" Sammy asked him.

"U-um…yeah. Ther…there's one outside the doors that you can p-pull down." Castiel replied. Sam nodded and walked outside through the broken window. He jumped up and managed to pull the metal roller door down. He stopped halfway and bent down to look at Dean and Castiel.

"I'll see you later Dean." He said.

"Bye Sammy." Dean called.

"T-Thank you." Castiel stammered. Sam gave him a sympathetic smile and closed the roller door.

"Come on, let's get you home." Dean said taking Castiel's hand. Castiel nodded and squeezed his hand before making sure he had everything he needed. He led Dean out the back door and locked it. Dean silently took him around to his car. A sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala that looked somewhat brand new. Castiel slid into the passenger's seat and gave Dean the address to his apartment. The ride was silent. Castiel just enjoyed the hum of the Impala's engine and the low AC/DC playing from Dean's cassette player. They pulled into the car park to Castiel's apartment block and got out of the car. It was silent as Castiel unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in with Dean.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled. "I haven't been here in a few days…it's a little messy."

"Dude where's the mess?" Dean asked. Castiel's place was very clean, what he classified as mess were the books scrambled about on the coffee table.

"Um…T-thank you…" Castiel mumbled.

"It's okay Cas. I'm glad I could help you." Dean replied. Castiel noticed the cut on his cheek was still bleeding and Dean looked to leave.

"Wait!" he yelled effectively stopping Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked. There was no annoyance in his voice, just slight concern.

"Y-your ch-cheek. It's still bleeding. Let me disinfect it and get a band aid…sit down on the couch?" Castiel mumbled blushing. Dean looked like he was going to argue but shut the door and sat down on the couch.

"Alright." He said. Castiel disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. He sat beside Dean and started to fix the small scratch on his face. Just as he reached into the kit to pull out the band aid tears spilled from his eyes.

"Hey man…are you alright?" Dean asked. Castiel furiously rubbed his eyes. It was stupid, he was safe now. But still…

"I'm okay." Castiel mumbled sticking the band aid to Dean's cheek. More tears spilled from his eyes and he sniffled biting his lip to suppress a sob he felt crawling up his throat.

"Cas…" Dean said gently taking the first aid kit from him and putting it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and hugged him close. Castiel couldn't stop himself then. He hugged Dean back tightly and started to sob.

"I…I was so scared." He sobbed. "No-no one's ever-"

"Shh. It's okay Cas, you're safe now. Everything's okay." Dean whispered gently as he rubbed circles into Castiel's back.

"Thank you…" Castiel hiccupped. They sat like that for what felt like hours. When Castiel had calmed down he felt exhausted but he didn't feel like letting go of Dean.

"Alright Cas, up ya get." Dean mumbled. "You look exhausted." He hardly protested because he was so tired. He let Dean carry him to his room. Half dazed he started to change into his pyjamas.

"Whoa, alright. I'll leave you to it." Dean said. Castiel's eyes snapped open wide. He blushed as he realised he was half wearing his white shirt and tie while his suit jacket and trench coat lay by his feet.

"Wait. Dean!" he yelled. Dean walked back into the room and Castiel blushed harder as his green eyes raked over his lean torso.

"Yeah Cas?" He asked.

"S-stay…st-ay with me…" He stammered. "P-please…" Dean looked at him for a moment and Castiel started to feel stupid.

_'What a thing to ask of a person you've known for two days…are you an-'_

"Alright. Just let me call Sammy." Dean replied. "You get changed." Castiel nodded somewhat enthusiastically as Dean closed the door after leaving. Castiel quickly changed into his pyjamas and waited for Dean to return. He started to fall asleep on his feet when Dean came back into the room without his leather jacket.

"I locked the front door." He remarked. "Can I have some blankets for the couch?" Castiel shook his head sleepily and almost fell over but Dean caught him before that happened.

"Easy now." Dean said pulling him over to the bed and tearing back the sheets. He laid Castiel gently in the bed and Castiel kept a tight grip on him.

"Cas-"

"Stay with me…" Castiel mumbled sleepily. "I'm still scared…"

"Cas…" Dean mumbled.

"Please…hold me…" Castiel whispered. Dean frowned before he nodded.

"Alright Cas, but you gotta let go of me for a bit." Dean said. Castiel nodded and released him. Dean shrugged off his button up shirt and jeans obviously having removed his shoes before. He closed the door to the bedroom and shuffled in beside Castiel.

"Thank you Dean…" Castiel whispered as the green eyed male pulled the blankets over them.

"Shh, go to sleep Cas." He cooed wrapping an arm around Castiel. Castiel smiled up at him before closing his eyes, sleep claiming him almost instantly. Dean sighed as he watched Castiel sleep.

"What have you gotten yourself into Winchester?" He mumbled to himself before holding Castiel closer and closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter Four: Something About Him

**Chapter Four: Something about That Librarian**

.

.

* * *

_**AN: So this took me ages and I feel it's kinda short but I like it. So I got a review from YJ-Lover asking to incorporate some Sabriel into it. And I thought about it and I went what the hey XD it's my favourite side pairing too! So yup. If you drop little suggestions in the reviews I may or may not follow them. I most likely will because this has little reveiws and when I saw YJ-Lover's one I just thought 'Ohhh I could totally put that in there' and boom a little bit of Sabriel. :3 thank you for your reviews so far.**_

_**Anyway enjoy this chapter! Hopefully the next one's longer**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sam Winchester woke up in the morning and immediately scanned the motel room for his older brother. He frowned when he caught no sight of him and his appointed bed unused.

"Dammit Dean." He breathed checking his phone to find one voicemail from his brother.

_"Hey Sammy, I dunno what you're doing that you can't pick up your phone but I'm gonna stay over at Cas's. The guy's pretty shaken up. I'll come back to the motel in the morning. I'll text you before I head out." _Sam sighed and stood up. He was going to have to ask Dean about Castiel later. For now it was time to get dressed and have breakfast. As he set about his morning routine he couldn't help but think of the way Dean looked at Castiel and spoke to him. Sure Sam knew he was bisexual but every time he had brought someone to a motel room it had been a woman not a man. But Dean seemed to get along well with Castiel, he didn't immediately seem like he wanted to jump his bones or anything which was surprising.

_'Maybe he banged him last night?' _ Sam mused putting on his plaid shirt then his jacket. He grabbed the key to the motel room and his phone before walking out into the winter air. They had been tracking a group of vamps for a while now in the hopes of finding their nest but so far nothing was clear. The only vamp that they had found had been in Castiel's library. Dean had distracted it allowing Sam to behead it. They still needed to find the nest as there had been three deaths in total now. At first they had thought it might have been a werewolf when they had seen the bodies but it turns out the vampires were just being smart asses. Sam hoped they could get this over and done with and leave before Dean did something stupid. Leading that librarian on for example. Sam knew his brother when it came to relationships. It was usually just one night stands with women he felt no lingering emotions for. But this time he was taking a different approach. Nothing against Castiel but the librarian was nice and sweet, Dean would just hurt him. He really had to talk to Dean about getting his shit together. Sam looked around trying to remember where the bakery was, he felt like some bread this morning. However he was currently in front of a sweet shop.

_'Might as well ask.' _He thought pushing the door open. He was greeted with the sight of a short blonde haired man with honey coloured eyes sitting behind the counter twirling a lollypop in his mouth. Sam stared at him as he read the newspaper spread out on the counter. He hadn't realised he'd been staring for so long until the man spoke.

"Shut the door will you?" He called. "It's cold."

"Oh, right sorry." Sam said stepping in and allowing the door to swing closed. The man's honey eyes rose from the paper he was currently reading and he smirked.

"Well hello there handsome." He practically purred. Sam shoved his hands into his pockets feeling somewhat nervous.

"Y-yeah um hi." Sam greeted. "I was wondering if you knew where a bakery is."

"The bakery?" He asked obviously checking Sam out with a cheeky grin. "Well I'll tell you in exchange for your name."

_'Is he hitting on me?' _Sam thought with a slightly amused grin.

"Hitting on me so early in the morning?" He asked smirking.

"It's never too early to hit on someone as smoking hot as yourself." The blonde haired man replied.

"Sam Winchester." He introduced walking up to the counter and offering his hand for a handshake. The man grinned and took his hand shaking it firmly.

"Gabriel Novak, nice to meet you." The man responded. "So you new in town?"

"Nah, just staying temporarily with my brother." Sam replied. "After this we're going to Sioux Falls."

"A shame that is…" Gabriel said frowning. "I was thinking of showing you around town."

"Well, I've got time to kill." Sam said shrugging with a small grin as Gabriel's eye lit up with delight. "But you have a shop to run."

"Business doesn't really pick up until about eleven anyway." Gabriel replied standing up and walking around to stand in front of Sam. He craned his head to look up at him.

"Wow, you are tall." He whistled. "Let's go moosey."

"Moosey?" Sam snorted at the new unexpected nickname.

"Yup, come on." Gabriel chuckled linking their hands as he dragged Sam out of the sweet shop. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed following the shorter man.

"Are we going to the bakery?" Sam asked easily catching up to Gabriel with his longer strides. Gabriel linked his arm around Sam's and leaned in closer smirking.

"Eventually." He answered. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dean woke around eleven feeling fully rested and really comfortable. Castiel wasn't lying beside him when he woke up but he could smell bacon which led him to believe he was in the kitchen. Dean yawned and sat up scratching the back of his head.

_'Sam's going to get pissy with me…' _He thought as he pulled on his jeans and grabbed his other shirt before walking into the lounge. As he thought Castiel was there making breakfast.

"Morning Cas." He said before yawning again. Castiel jumped but turned around with a nervous smile.

"Good morning Dean." He replied. "I'm almost finished making breakfast if you want any."

"Thanks man." Dean replied putting on his socks which were inside his shoes by the front door. "Afterwards I have to go and see Sammy. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you very much for last night." Castiel said returning to his cooking.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're safe." Dean said. Castiel nodded hiding his grin from Dean.

"So how's that paper you're working on? The one about vampires?" He asked placing the finished cooked bacon on a plate of scrambled eggs and toast before giving one to Dean and sitting down to eat the other. Dean joined him at the kitchen table.

"It's going alright." He replied. "I think I'm almost done."

"That's good to hear." Castiel said before biting into his toast. The two ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. "So Dean…" Castiel started after he had finished his food.

"Mm?" Dean hummed with a mouth full of toast and bacon.

"What are your plans for today?" Castiel asked. Honestly he had no idea what kind of conversation to make with the handsome green eyed Winchester and he was wishing that Gabriel, Jimmy or Anna were there to drop hints or something.

"I gotta go see Sammy about something." Dean replied. "What about you?"

"I was thinking of staying home…I have to order a new glass window for the library. Most likely I'll have to go and see Anna, Jimmy, Gabriel and Michael." Castiel said. Dean swallowed his food.

"And they are?" He asked before eating the rest of his food. "Anna, Jimmy and Michael I mean. I've met Gabriel."

"Michael is my eldest brother, Anna is my older sister and Jimmy is my twin." Castiel answered smiling a little at the surprised look that came over Dean's features.

"You have a twin?" He asked setting his knife and fork down.

"Yes, his name is Jimmy." Castiel replied.

"Huh…so that's who I waved at." Dean said.

"Yes he did mention that to me." Castiel nodded picking up his plate. As he reached for Dean's the male stood up and picked it up walking over to the sink with him. "I could have done that."

"Well I thought to be polite." Dean replied with a cheeky grin. Castiel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replied with a smile. Dean shifted nervously on the balls of his feet before his grin turned sheepish.

"I better get going." He said. "Sammy was expecting me an hour ago."

"That's alright, but again Dean…" Castiel said following the supposed college student to the lounge where he put his shoes on. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem Cas, I'm glad you're okay." Dean replied scratching the back of his head. "Umm…I'll call you later?"

"I'd like that very much Dean." Castiel said with a tiny smile. Dean's heart skipped a beat before he remembered he had to really get going or Sam would chew him up about it.

"Well um…bye." He said.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel said. Dean left the apartment and Castiel sighed. On the other side of the door Dean sighed and walked down to the car park to his Baby. As soon as he got inside he called Sam.

_"Hello? Dean?" _Sam asked through the phone.

_"Your brother?" _He heard someone else say as well.

"Hey Sammy, I'm heading back to the motel now." He answered frowning when he heard the other voice.

_"Alright, I'll be there in a bit. I went to a bakery." _Sam replied.

"Did they have any pie?" Dean asked smiling slightly

_"Yup. I got you apple." _Sam replied making Dean fist pump in the air, but not so high he would hurt his Baby.

"Thanks Sammy!" He said grinning before hanging up. He started up the Impala and started to drive back towards the motel. He couldn't help but remember Castiel's cute little smile or the way his lean body felt sleeping beside him.

_'I am so screwed.' _He thought.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

As he strolled into the motel room he shared with his brother he found the taller but younger Winchester eating a doughnut with five boxes of different pastries and two bags of bread on the table. But he was thankful for the pie that Sam offered him immediately upon entry. Without a second to spare he started on the delectable treat.

"So where'd ya get all this stuff?" Dean asked his brother after his first mouthful of pie had passed to his stomach. "That's damn good pie."

"Gabriel's friend Balthazar owns it." Sam replied.

"Angel names flying everywhere." Dean mumbled.

"I'm surprised you know that." Sam said laughing when his older brother glared at him. "Anyway I want to know."

"Know what?" Dean asked frowning prompting Sam to give him his classic bitch face, number thirty eight to be precise.

"Are you done with that librarian now that you've banged him?" Sam asked somewhat harshly. He shouldn't be so pissed, he knew Dean's habits by now. But Dean felt himself reply truthfully automatically not liking how Sam was suggesting Castiel was a quick fuck.

"I didn't bang him." He snapped. Sam's eyebrows rose and shit he was in for some questioning.

"You didn't have sex with him?" Sam asked. Dean sensed a talk about his feelings coming on, which he did not even want to deal with! He didn't even know how he felt to that handsome blue eyed librarian with his gravelly voice, lean body and messy dark hair.

"No." He answered. "The dude just got his freaking library broken and was freaking out. At least he didn't see you behead the vamp let alone see it at all. Poor dude'll be having nightmares for life. I just stayed over because he was spooked. Nothing else." Dean added quickly. Sam still kept his bitch face on and Dean knew he was going to ask, he just knew it.

"Dean are you sure you don't…" Sam trailed off.

"Don't what Sammy?" Dean asked curtly his tone hard and clipped.

"Feel anything else towards this librarian?" Sam finished. Dean looked blankly at his brother before frowning a tad too much.

"No way Sam! He's a-"

"You can't say it's because he's a dude, I know about that one time." Sam cut in. Dean looked at his brother appuled.

"One how the hell do you know about that? And two I was going to a say a freaking librarian with a family and a freaking steady life!" Dean yelled. Well technically Castiel had family members so Dean was exaggerating a little but he was just hoping Sam would get off his back about it. He had no feelings for Castiel. Nope. None whatsoever.

"Alright then." Sam said relaxing and taking a bite from a croissant. He started to talk about some of the things he had found out about vampires. Dean really just tuned it out thinking about the delicious pie he was eating.

_'Damn this is good.' _He thought. _'I wonder if Cas likes pie…' _He trailed off and started to think of Castiel. It was true, Dean had tried out for the other team once or maybe three times but he had never really liked much of it. That had been about two months ago and since then he hadn't really been fooling around. Something, he had no idea what, kept him from doing so. And now they were in this town, with an extraordinarily handsome librarian with the name of an angel who gave Dean nervous feelings and pulled out the flirt in him again. What was he hoping from this? A quick fuck? No. He seriously doubted that. He hadn't even tried to get into his pants, just light flirting and he even took him out for burgers.

_'Should I take him out again?' _He suddenly thought as Sam went on about trying to get some dead man's blood. He resisted the urge to shake his head at his thoughts before returning to his thought process. _' . We're only going to be here for like a week. Better to just leave him alone.' _But something inside him craved it, craved Castiel with a shocking amount of need and he had only known the guy for what? Two days? He should end it, he really should. Things would only get complicated.

"I think I found a possible location for the nest." Sam said breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"Then let's shag ass and check it out." Dean suggested brashly. Sam sighed shaking his head.

"Can't, I haven't got the dead man's blood yet plus the place is surrounded by vamps I think, were you even listening to me Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean grumbled. "I was listening."

"Sure…" Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean huffed ad he finished his pie. "So we got nothing to do today." His phone rang and he frowned before answering as soon as he saw Castiel's name on the caller ID.

"Hey Cas." He greeted ignoring his brother's snort.

_"Hi Dean…sorry I just…I called without thinking." _Castiel mumbled shakily. Poor guy was still shaken up over the break in last night. Dean felt really bad about it for some reason.

"It's alright. How are you?" Dean asked.

_"I'm okay…just…still a little…shaken up." _Castiel answered sheepishly. _"I thought someone broke into my apartment but a vase accidentally fell over…"_

"Oh…" Dean said. Silence filled the air and Dean thought he hung up for a moment. "Cas?"

_"Sorry Dean…I didn't mean to bother you." _Castiel mumbled.

"No, no it's fine." Dean said. He shot his brother a look before chewing on his lip. "Hey Cas, do you wanna meet up?"

_"…" _He was met with silence on the other end and raised eyebrows from his brother.

"Cas?" He asked.

_"Y-yes, sorry. I'd love to…would this count as a second date?" _Castiel asked. Dean grinned.

"I suppose so." Dean replied turning his back on his brother. "Meet me down at the library in ten minutes?"

_"Y-yes. S-see you soon Dean." _Castiel said.

"See you soon Cas." Dean replied.

"Dean…" Sam said somewhat warningly.

"Just going to meet up mom." Dean said rolling his eyes before heading towards the door. "You said so yourself, we got nothing to do today." With that said he was out the door jumping into the Impala and speeding towards the library. He could take his time but he wanted to get there quickly. Not because he was suddenly excited to see Castiel. Nope. Not at all.


	6. Chapter Five: Second Dates

**Chapter Five: Second Dates**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_AN: This took me a while to do ;A; I apologise for the wait. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done by next week. Yup~_**

**_Thank you for the reviews! They really do motivate me. I even added another chapter to my plans because some suggestions I just really got on board with XD _**

**_Anyway! Onto the chapter!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Castiel stood nervously in front of the library waiting for Dean. He had sort of left as soon as college student had told him where to meet. He felt somewhat silly as he jogged there but it was a chance to meet Dean again so he didn't have any second thoughts about it. A few minutes passed and he saw the sleek black Chevy Impala pull up right in front of the library. Dean got out of the car and walked towards him with somewhat of a smile on his face.

_'Maybe he likes meeting up with me too?' _Castiel thought smiling at the student.

"Hey Cas." He greeted. Castiel found he really loved the nickname even though he had never been fond of nicknames.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied.

"How're you feeling?" He asked looking a little guilty. Why did he look guilty? He saved him.

"I'm…I think I'm okay…still, still a little shaken but…that's normal right?" Castiel mumbled. "But what if it happens again? I mean…who breaks into a library? There's no, no money there just books. Do people rob books from others? Who wants to steal books? Wh-"

"Cas calm down!" Dean exclaimed holding his shoulders firmly. "Nothing else is gonna happen to you, I promise." Castiel took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding.

"Alright." He breathed. "I trust you." Dean faltered for a second and smiled a little nervously.

"Let's take your mind off this, come on." Dean said leading him to the passenger's side of the Impala. He opened the door for Castiel making the young librarian's heart flutter as he sat inside the Impala. Dean shut the door carefully and jogged around to the driver's side hopping in beside Castiel and starting the engine.

"Where will we go?" Castiel asked.

"First for some lunch because I'm getting hungry again." Dean answered. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"It's been barely an hour since you had breakfast." He said.

"Yes but now it's lunch time." Dean said grinning.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dean drove them to a diner some way close to the house Castiel's family lived in and the one which Becky Rosen did not work at. They sat down across from each other at a booth silently skimming the menu. When Castiel had his order in mind he started to think about who the mysterious person who had broken into his library could have been. He had lived in the town practically all his life and it wasn't that big of a town so practically everyone knew everyone. There had never really been too many bursts of crime towards the library before. Only really Gabriel's ex-lovers spraying bad words about him in red spray paint but never a break in. Which caused him to think…

_'What if…they wanted me?' _Castiel thought his face contorting in fear. Dean must have noticed he was thinking of it because suddenly the college student was pressing his lips to his forehead across the table. Castiel blinked eyes widening at the sudden display of affection. Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he pulled back.

"I…It's okay Cas, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." He mumbled avoiding eye contact. Castiel's face heat up and despite how nervous he was he smiled softly and managed to speak without stuttering.

"Thank you." He said warmly. He could easily see Dean blush at the words, or perhaps it was the tone?

"What'll you dears be having?" Their waitress asked with her lovely British accent. She recognised Castiel and smiled fondly at him which he returned with a polite smile. Her name was Heather, she was kind of like an aunt to Castiel and Jimmy when they were younger as they would often come around with Anna and Michael to eat pie or pancakes on Sunday mornings.

"Hello Heather, I would like a slice of apple pie please." Castiel asked politely. No matter what he had always been polite to Heather despite knowing her so long. She grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately before turning to Dean and giving him a suspicious glare.

"And you?" she asked eyeing him.

"Oh…I'd like to have a cheese burger and a slice of apple pie too please." Dean said looking somewhat worried at the look Heather was giving him.

"Coming right up." She said sharply narrowing her eyes at Dean before smiling at Castiel and walking away.

"Reminds me of Ellen." Dean muttered. Castiel raised his eyebrows but didn't question him.

"So…how is that paper coming along?" He asked unsure of what to say to form the conversation.

"Sammy's going over it today. But it's going good." Dean answered with a nod. He held somewhat of a guilty look in his eyes which again caused Castiel to wonder why he felt guilt. But Dean changed the topic. "So you like pie?"

"Yes, as well as pancakes." He answered.

"Which one better?" Dean asked somewhat seriously as if it were a life or death decision.

"Pie, apple to be precise." Castiel said smiling a little when Dean grinned.

"A man after my own heart." He said. "I freaking love pie." Castiel just smiled at him. Conversation flowed easily after that. Castiel was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Dean, usually he wasn't sure what to say but the conversation just kept flowing like water from running river. They only sort of stopped talking to eat and in that time after Castiel had finished his pie he spoke of his family and their jobs as well as Gabriel. Dean listened intently to him hanging off every word. As he started to talk about Anna he noticed the red head was actually sitting in the diner with Gabriel a few booths down. She saw him sitting with Dean and Castiel could tell by the look on her face that she was telling Gabriel.

_'Please don't come over, please don't come over.' _He thought flicking his eyes back to Dean who had started on his pie. He saw Anna stand up with Gabriel and almost panicked.

"Hey Cas, you didn't eat that much so here." Dean said holding out his fork to him with a bite sized portion of pie on it. Without really thinking too much and feeling worried about Anna and Gabriel making their way over to them he leaned forward and placed his lips around the fork taking the pie in his mouth.

"Aww!" Anna squealed in delight.

_'Fuck.' _Castiel thought jerking back to look at his best friend and sister.

"Heya Cassy." Gabriel greeted grinning.

"Hi Cassie." Anna greeted fondly.

"Hello Anna, hello Gabriel." Castiel greeted gruffly at the use of his most disliked nicknames. "What brings you here?"

"Came to see what you were doing." Gabriel replied his honey eyes gliding over to Dean sitting across from him. "This must be the infamous Dean-o. Cassy hasn't shut up about you."

"G-Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed flustered.

"I'm flattered Cas." Dean chuckled grinning cheekily at him. Anna and Gabriel laughed as Castiel blushed bright pink. "Hi I'm Dean." Dean greeted with a smile.

"Anna, pleased to meet you again." Anna said with a grin.

"Gabriel, nice to finally meet you." Gabriel introduced. Dean shook hands with the both of them and Castiel frowned thinking they were going to join in on his date.

_'Wait. Not a date.' _He told himself. _'Just a friendly outing. Yep.' _

"Not to be rude or anything but I hope you don't mind if Cas and I leave and get back to our date do you?" Dean asked. Castiel's heart fluttered and he looked expectantly at Dean with a small smile.

"Sure thing, that's okay. Nice meeting you." Anna said pulling Gabriel back to their table grinning.

"This is a date?" Castiel couldn't help but ask.

"I thought we established that on the phone." Dean laughed paying for their meal and leading him back out to the Impala. Castiel shrugged.

"Where to now?" Castiel asked.

"This is a mystery tour!" Dean exclaimed in glee. "It's a surprise." He winked and Castiel laughed.

"Lead on oh gracious leader." Castiel said as he sat down in the Impala.

"I shall!" Dean replied with a laugh. "But first." Dean quickly jogged back into the diner and came out with a few moments with two bottles of cola. "And now we go around!" Castiel laughed forgetting his worries from earlier.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

They drove around the town in the Impala for hours occasionally chatting about family, life and things like that. At the moment though they were discussing music.

"Get out of here! You've never listened to AC/DC?" Dean exclaimed banging a hand on the steering wheel.

"No, I have not." Castiel answered. "Nor this Led Zeppelin you speak of."

"Man, I have to educate you on music." Dean huffed. "What do you listen to?"

"Mainly classical music." Castiel replied with ease. "It is calming when Lucifer and Michael fight."

"Ah…but still!" Dean urged as he parked the car. "You need some better music to listen to." The sun had started to set already, tinting the sky with pinks and oranges. It was at least half past six and it was starting to get darker. What did he want to do? His thoughts of last night vanished completely from his head distracted by the elder Winchester's desire for talking. Dean was really talkative sometimes, especially when he boasted about how smart Sammy was. They were also distracted by the off key singing that Dean did in his car without a care in the world. Castiel found it refreshing actually no matter how weird it sounded.

"Okay hop out." Dean said as he jumped out of the Impala somewhat eagerly.

"Okay." Castiel answered. This hadn't been their only stop but it was the only one without a shop. Dean had stopped a few times for gas, ice cream, soft drinks, pie and stopped once so Castiel could use the toilet. But this place was near a park and lake, that Castiel knew. He stood beside Dean who instantly laced their fingers together with a small grin.

"To the lake!" He declared tugging Castiel onwards. Castiel laughed swinging his arm with Dean in wide motions. It was like they were teenagers, young, silly and in love. The arrived at the lake and found it empty. Dean smiled at this for reasons beyond Castiel's knowledge.

"Perfect." He uttered as Castiel went to stand on the small pier overlooking the lake.

"What's perfect?" Castiel asked He turned in time to see Dean shed off his socks and shoes sitting there in only his boxers. His eyes raked over his naked torso drinking in the tanned skin and scars momentarily. "Dean why are you-"

"Geronimo!" Dean exclaimed running forward and launching himself off the pier.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled as he disappeared under the water. Dean resurfaced with a loud gasp of breath.

"Wow that's cold!" He exclaimed grinning nonetheless.

"Well it is winter Dean." Castiel pointed out.

"Join me Cas." Dean laughed.

"I would rather stay dry." Castiel huffed as Dean shrugged and started swimming. "If you catch a cold it won't be my fault."

"Screw that!" Dean laughed. "I can survive anything I won't get a freaking cold."

"We'll see Dean!" Castiel called laughing. When Dean came closer to the pier Castiel flicked water at him quickly before moving back so Dean wouldn't pull him in.

"No fair." Dean called.

"Life's not fair." Castiel teased. He swore he heard Dean utter 'don't I know it' before the green eyed Winchester dived under the water again. When he resurfaced Castiel chuckled. Dean's teeth had started chattering.

"Come on Dean, you need to get warmed up." He called innocently.

"You gonna warm me up baby?" Dean teased as he climbed out of the water throwing a wink to the now blushing librarian.

"I-I-I" Castiel stammered.

"I was joking, but can I use your shower?" Dean laughed.

"S-sure." Castiel answered but all that was going through his head was

_'Dean. Naked. In my apartment. Using my shower.' _It wasn't until they had driven back to Castiel's apartment and Dean was in the shower that the thoughts properly processed in his head.

_'I have an attractive man naked in my shower!' _He thought as he tried to focus on the task at hand which seemed to be making hot chocolate. He didn't even recall how it had gotten to that point. All he knew was the kettle was whistling for his attention. He shut off his stove and finished the preparation for hot chocolate.

"Ow…" He mumbles after attempting to take a sip of his drink. Always eager for chocolate it had seemed, never changed from since he was a child. He would always taste it even though he knew it was hot. Just as he was walking to the coffee table to place the mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table the door to the bathroom swings open and standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist is Dean Winchester. Suddenly the hot chocolate isn't the hottest thing in the room. Dean doesn't even seem fazed by his actions. Castiel's eyes shameless rake over his body again, it was different from the lake as Dean was _naked_.

"Cas?" he said as if there was nothing wrong. Castiel swallowed thickly. "Cas?" Castiel's eyes were drawn up to the strange tattoo on his chest not even processing Dean was speaking. "Cas?" Castiel found an interest in his damp hair. "Castiel." Dean said firmly. Castiel suppressed the shiver that threatened to crawl down his spine. Castiel found he liked how Dean said his full name.

"Sorry." He mumbled his face going bright red. "Do you want a hot chocolate?" He held out the mug he had designated as Dean's for the time being towards the practically naked hot male standing in his living room. Dean cracked up laughing before he took the mug off him and retreated back to the bathroom leaving Castiel wondering.

_'What did he even come in here for?' _He thought. He heard Dean moan in the bathroom and stiffened in shock.

_"This is the best hot chocolate ever!" _Dean proclaimed from the bathroom.

"Food enthusiast?" Castiel said mainly to himself. He sat down on his couch and drank his hot chocolate reading from a book on the table after slipping on his glasses. Fifteen minutes later Dean came out dried dressed and holding the mug Castiel had given him. Castiel, remembering something Gabriel had said to him once, decided to comment on how long it had taken Dean to get dressed as they had been at his apartment for at least forty five minutes.

"You take longer to get dressed than my sister." He deadpanned. "Did you forget to put on your make-up?" Dean laughed clutching his stomach and Castiel chuckled along with him.

"Man Cas." He breathed with a slight giggle. "You would love me in drag."

_'That would be an interesting sight to see but what I would really love is that shirt torn off you.' _Castiel thought biting his lip. Remembering Dean practically naked twice suddenly gave him a difficult problem in his pants.

"So Sammy texted me, looks like he's got a hot date up for tonight." Dean told him. "Guess I'm gonna be bothering you for a while longer."

"Oh woe is me." Castiel said dramatically causing Dean to start laughing again.

"I didn't know you were so funny Cas." Dean laughed sitting down beside him. "So whatcha readin?"

"I'm reading 'City of Bones'." Castiel answered showing him the cover.

"Isn't that like for teenagers?" Dean pointed out.

"Mm." Castiel hummed adjusting his glasses. "I was running out of reading material and someone recommended it. I thought I might as well."

"Ah." Dean breathed leaning in to look at the cover. "Nice glasses by the way, they make you look cute."

"T-thank you." Castiel mumbled.

"So what do you think of the book?" Dean asked smiling. Castiel frowned, set the book down on the table and started to rant.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

An hour and forty five minutes. That was how long Castiel had ranted for. He didn't just rant about the 'City of Bones' book no no, he went on to rant on about other books and started to trail off to movies that had been based off books when Dean cut him off.

"Whoa whoa!" He exclaimed. "Cas calm down."

"Sorry." Castiel huffed sitting down with his arms crossed over his chest. "Some books often make me mad, I suppose it's because of how engrossed I am with them."

"Well that's freaking adorable." Dean said causing Castiel to blush.

"I-I'm not adorable." He huffed. "I'm a grown man."

"An adorable grown man." Dean teased poking his cheek. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the man but found, as Dean started to make faces, that he couldn't help but laugh.

"You've really got things sorted out for ya don't you?" Dean mumbled. His phone buzzed and he took a glance at a text message before relaxing somewhat.

"Your brother Sammy?" Castiel asked and Dean chuckled. Castiel raised an eyebrow obviously confused.

"Sorry I always call him Sammy. His name is Sam." Dean said.

"Oh." Castiel said nodding in understanding.

"And nah it was a text from our…uncle Bobby. I think he may be coming down for a bit. I better go get the house cleaned up." Dean said rising from his seat.

"Oh, alright." Castiel said trying to keep the disappointment seeping into his tone. Dean grabbed his leather jacket and moved towards the door. Castiel followed him and they both hovered near the door awkwardly. Neither of them wanted to leave each other.

"Well…see ya Cas." Dean said but he didn't move to grasp the doorknob.

"Thank you for today Dean…" Castiel trailed off.

"No problem man…" Dean said. There were a few more moments of terse silence which started to make Castiel wonder if he was supposed to do something.

_'Maybe I should ask Gabriel or Anna or Jimmy how dates typically end. Gabriel's been on a lot of dates and while most of his end in sex on the first date there were a few relationships which held steady. Maybe I'm supposed to say we'll meet up again? Maybe I'm supposed to give him my number? Oh wait I already gave him my number…maybe I should-' _Castiel's thoughts were cut shore when Dean suddenly turned around to face Castiel and kissed him on the lips. Castiel's eyes widened and he didn't have time to savour the feel of Dean's soft lips against his slightly chapped ones as the male before him pulled back. Castiel looked up at him with a mix of shock and longing in his eyes. Dean went to grab the doorknob but Castiel grabbed his wrist quickly. Dean looked at him and Castiel looked back his tongue darting out of his mouth to moisten his suddenly dry lips. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close for another kiss and this time Castiel reciprocated. His eyes flutter closed and he wraps his arms around Dean's neck kissing him back for everything he's worth. Dean manages to pull him even closer so their bodies were flush against each other. It's amazing how much a simple kiss could be so passionate. Castiel had kissed other people before, during his teens and such. They had been small pecks on the lips to full blown making out that was enough to make Castiel's pants tighten a little. But nothing, _nothing_ had ever felt as amazing as kissing Dean Winchester did right now, and he wasn't even using tongue. It was strange how amazing kissing Dean was but Castiel' didn't dwell too much on coherent thoughts. Castiel just took the kiss for all it was worth. Dean pushed him up against a wall and _fuck_ his tongue licked his bottom lip as if, no, it was demanding entrance. Castiel opened his mouth a fraction but Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket and he growled pulling away from Castiel who immediately licked his lips. Dean looked at his phone and sighed before he rubbed his neck.

"I better go, Sam got the message from Bobby and he wants me to clean up knowing I'll put it off till later." He said. He looked as if he really didn't want to leave.

"O-oh I see." Castiel said flushing red. "I guess I'll…see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean said with a small smile. Castiel beamed at him and nodded. Dean opened the door and turned to face Castiel again.

"Good bye Dean." Castiel said.

"Bye Cas." Dean said with a smile. He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Castiel's lips before he was off.

"Thank you Dean!" Castiel called. Dean turned around and grinned waving at him.

"No problem!" He called back. Castiel waited until he was out of sight before he closed his door and rest his back on it. He slid down to sit on the floor with a grin on his face. He was really happy, kissing Dean had made him just so very happy. A giggle spilled from his lips as he hid his blushing face.

"I'm acting like a teenage girl." He giggled. "But that was amazing." He sighed happily and stood up to text Anna. He bit his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

He had it bad for Dean Winchester.

At least he stopped thinking about the break in.


	7. Chapter Six: It'll Be Our Only Date

**Chapter Six: It'll Be Our Only Date**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: Woo the chapter I added. This is purely Sabriel. Short but I like it anyway B| I feel like crying XD A lot of people are raging or something over Season 8 finale. I haven't even watched season 8 *sobs* I have to wait for it to come out on DVD xD ahhh~ no spoilers is what I want but I keep getting them ahaha man. If you review please don't mention season 8 xD**_

_**Anyway, enjoy~**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

There was something about Gabriel that Sam felt drawn to, he didn't know what it was but there was just something Sam liked about him despite his wandering hands and bad jokes. He was somewhat like Dean and pleasant to hang around. And Sam didn't doubt Castiel was pleasant to hang around but Dean shouldn't be stringing him along like this.

_'If he's not planning to settle down then he shouldn't do this. Maybe I should talk to him again?' _Sam thought. His further thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating. An unknown number was calling him. He hit the 'answer call' button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

_"Hello Moosey~ It's Gabriel." _Gabriel sing songed on the other line. It had been about twenty minutes since he had left the sweet shop owner with a handful of goodies.

"Oh hey Gabriel." Sam said. "What's up?"

_"I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me? I booked a reservation for my friend Anna and I but she can't make it tonight with the deadline she has to meet on her new book. Do you wanna go with me?" _Gabriel asked. Sam chewed his bottom lip. They weren't going to stay in the town long but Gabriel was an interesting guy.

"You know…it'll be our only date right?" He asked slowly. He was met with a few moments of silence.

_"I know." _Gabriel said almost in a whisper. _"But I would like to…" _

"Then…sure. What time?" Sam asked.

_"Six thirty." _Gabriel answered. _"See you then?"_

"See you then." Sam confirmed. Gabriel hung up and Sam closed his phone. He sighed. One date only. A few moments later he received a text from Gabriel with the restaurant info. Then back to hunting. For now he could research.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Or at least attempt to, six thirty rolled around painfully slow. Not feeling like researching Sam was showered by five, dressed in his fed suit by fifteen past and waiting in the motel room. He had texted Dean telling him of his date but didn't mention names. Dean didn't answer so he assumed he was busy with Castiel. Sam checked his watch. It was only half past five.

_'Fuck it.' _He thinks and grabs what he needs heading towards the door. _'I'll just walk there.' _He locked the door and headed towards the restaurant. He was at least a quarter of the way there when a silver car beeped him. He looked around confused until Gabriel poked his head out from the window waving at him. He waves back smiling.

"Moosey!" He calls out loudly and a few people turn to look at the both of them and Sam just wants to die from embarrassment. He walks over to the car and Gabriel's grinning. He looked stunning in his black suit and red shit and Sam knows he's just staring at him without saying a word.

"Hey hot stuff, wanna ride?" He asked smoothly bringing Sam's attention to his face.

"Yes please." Sam said laughing. He hops in on the passenger side and Gabriel starts driving. "Thanks, I was bored of waiting around at the motel so I thought walking might waste a bit of time."

"Ah, I was just thinking of calling you to pick you up but I didn't know if it would seem weird or anything." Gabriel told him. Sam snorted.

"And hitting on a random guy the moment he steps in a candy shop isn't?" He asked.

"Hey, in my defence you were checking me out." Gabriel said. Sam couldn't stop the blush that spread over his cheeks. "Uh huh that's right, I saw you were."

"Shush you." Sam mumbled.

"You're cute when you blush." Gabriel laughed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"So your friend Anna, she's an author?" Sam asked changing topic.

"Yup, Cassy's older sister. Her books are pretty good." Gabriel praises as he pulls up into the restaurant care park. The two get out and make their way to the entrance.

"Castiel's older sister? Does he have any more siblings? What about you?" Sam asks. Gabriel quickly chats with the attendant and the two are seated almost instantly.

"Well that was fast." Sam commented.

"Gotta love my big bro." Gabriel laughed. "To answer your question Castiel has three siblings in total. Anna the second oldest, Michael the eldest and his twin Jimmy. As for my family it's just me and my brother Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Sam asked his eyebrows shooting up. Gabriel laughs at Sam's expression.

"His name is Nick but everyone calls him Lucifer." He explained.

"Oh." Sam said. He looked around the restaurant trying to think of other things to ask that wouldn't seem too invasive.

"Your menus sirs." Their waiter said handing them both a menu for food and one for drinks. "Shall I start you off with a drink?"

"Yes thank you I'll take a glass of champagne." Gabriel said.

"I'll just have a beer thank you." Sam replied politely.

"Very well, I shall return in a moment." The waiter said before leaving their table.

"So Gabe, what does your brother do?" Sam asked.

"Lucifer's a lawyer, he just got back from Detroit a few days early." Gabriel answered with ease. "He and Michael hate each other, turns out Michael was in Detroit for something as well."

"Michael and Lucifer hate each other?" Sam asked interested. Their drinks arrive but neither break conversation.

"Yup, something that happened in high school. Luci won't tell me anything other than that. Cassy doesn't know anything either." Gabriel explained.

"Tell me about Castiel." Sam urged. "I can't get anything out of Dean."

"Ah yeah." Gabriel said before taking a sip of champagne. "Castiel's a great kid, shy a little socially awkward, he loves books and he was over the moon when I gave him the library but before then he was studying medical and art."

"You just up and gave him a library?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. Gabriel nods with a laugh. Their waiter returns and they order before returning to conversation.

"The owner of the candy shop I own passed away and left it to me so I decided to give Castiel the library." Gabriel said. "He was so happy, to be honest I had never seen him happier. It was great, he was a good kid. Honest and all that jazz."

"I see." Sam said frowning slightly. Dean better not do anything to hurt him or both Gabriel and him might punch him in the face.

"Yup." Gabriel said. "But I want to know about you, what do you do?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sam snorted.

"Hit me with your best shot." Gabriel said smirking as he leaned forward on the table. Sam's eyebrows rose and Gabriel just winked at him before taking a sip of his champagne.

"Man at the moment you see so rich, drinking champagne, taking me to a fancy restaurant…" Sam went on to hopefully change topic.

"Yeah." Gabriel said and went on much to Sam's relief. "Well Lucifer's really successful, he always seems to have a load of money that he assures me is not from nefarious means."

"Tell me about Lucifer." Sam said. "Your older brother."

"Lucifer's older than me by at least four years or so. I forget sometimes, he acts like a child at times. He's a delinquent, hilarious and the best partner in crime for pranks and tricks." Gabriel said grinning. "He's the best big bro I could ask for."

"You play tricks?" Sam asked.

"Yup, for a whole two years and all the way through high school I was known as the 'Trickster' as well as 'Loki' it was fun." Gabriel chuckled. Sam smiled at him.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"Mom passed when we were young and Dad disappeared six years ago, he's somewhere in New Mexico I think." Gabriel answered sharply. Obviously it was somewhat of a touchy subject, Sam regretted asking.

"Sorry I asked…" Sam mumbled apologetically.

"Turn that frown upside down moosey, it's alright." Gabriel replied with a grin. Sam smiled back. Their food arrived and their conversation died down. Sam didn't know what else to ask and he was quite hungry. Five minutes passed with not a word from either of the pair. Sam was about to ask another random question when he felt something brush his leg. Thinking it was the table cloth he let it slide but then he felt what he was pretty sure was a foot brush the front of his pants lightly. He stiffened and glared at Gabriel blushing.

"What?" Gabriel asked innocently as he continued to eat. His phone buzzed and Gabriel set down his knife and fork to look at it only to _accidentally_ drop it under the table. "Oh jeez." He mumbled pushing his chair back and dropping onto the floor on his hands and knees. He crawled under the table and Sam took a drink from his beer. A hand gripped his thigh firmly and a thumb started to draw small circles on the inside of it. Sam almost choked on his drink his face going bright red.

"I can't find it." Sam heard Gabriel mumble under the table. "Is that it?" Sam felt his other hand graze the top of his other thigh.

"No I don't think that's it." He hissed out almost stuttering.

"Oh?" Gabriel asked. "Oh wait there it is." Gabriel's hand, right he guessed, trailed down Sam's leg and his left hand brushed his now half hard cock.

"Jeez…" Sam breathed. "You want me to call it?"

"Oh no I found it." Gabriel said. The hands on his legs left and Gabriel crawled out from underneath the table. All Sam could think was thank god there was a long table cloth. Gabriel checked the text message before putting his phone back in his pocket. The honey eyed man grinned when he saw Sam's pink cheeks.

"You had a bit of trouble finding your phone." Sam breathed. Gabriel just winked at him and they continued on with dinner Gabriel occasionally rubbing his ankle against Sam's leg.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

After eating at the restaurant Gabriel took Sam to his favourite ice cream shop even though it was freezing cold.

"Seriously?" Sam asked as Gabriel stood with two ice cream cones. One had strawberry ice cream whilst the other had chocolate hip.

"Yup." Gabriel said grinning as he handed Sam the strawberry ice cream. Sam shook his head grinning as he started to eat the ice cream. The sun had set about forty five minutes ago and the night was coming to life. Sam swapped hands to eat his ice cream in as they walked back to the car but Gabriel took his hand and started leading him away from it.

"This way." He said grinning. Sam frowned but smiled and followed him lacing his fingers with the blonde haired man.

"Lead on." He said. They walked in comfortable silence eating their ice creams to a lake. Gabriel led him to the pier as he finished off his ice cream cone. He adjusted the jacket he had put on in the car and Sam tipped his head to the side a little.

"You're not going to…" He trailed off.

"What?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not going to strip and jump in the water are you?" He asked. Gabriel looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What?"

"No way, it's too cold." Gabriel laughed. "If you want to see me naked Moosey all you have to do is ask~." Gabriel winked at him before sitting down cross legged on the small pier. Sam joined him dangling his long legs over the edge of the pier. The water was about an inch from touching his shoes but he pair no mind to it as he finished his ice cream.

"Sam." Gabriel said making the hunter turn.

"Hmm?" He hummed. Gabriel moved closer and touched the side of his face before kissing him. Sam blinked but closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Gabriel's lips. Gabriel shifted a little so he was at a comfortable angle and moved his hands around and into his long shaggy hair. Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap kissing him back gently. The moment was ruined when some teenagers walked passed yelling out to them.

"Woo! Get in there!" One of them called. They broke apart as the teenagers moved on. Gabriel and Sam sit in silence for a few moments.

"You do realise this will be our only date right?" Sam asked. He didn't mean for it to sound rude and it came out somewhat longingly. He really didn't want this to be their first and last date.

"I know…" Gabriel replied stiffly.

"I don't want to rush to sex or anything because I want to take my time with you…" Sam said.

"Hey usually I'm all for jumping into bed with a hotty like you…but…" Gabriel trailed off avoiding eye contact. "But I feel the same, I want to get to know you, I want more than just sex."

"I'm sorry…" Sam mumbled hugging him.

"Don't…" Gabriel said. "Don't be sorry, just…come and visit sometime okay?"

"I'll see what I can do." Sam said smiling sadly at Gabriel. Gabriel mirrored his look and Sam started to feel guilty. Maybe he should just stay back?

"Well I'll drive you home." Gabriel said.

"Thank you." Sam said and kissed him briefly on the lips. It was short but left each of them longing for more.


	8. Chapter Seven: Longing

**Chapter Seven: Longing**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: I only intended this chapter to be short. And it was really short...so I tacked some MichaelXLucifer on the end. What is that shipping called? Does it have a name? XD **_

**_*Sobbing because I'm getting spoilers for season 8 ;A;* _**

**_Anyway~ Enjoy this chapter. Totally not sorry for the cliffhanger at the end...if you can call it that? XD_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_'Fuck fuck fuck!' _Dean thought as he jumped into the Impala. _'Fuck.' _He hadn't meant to kiss Castiel, he was supposed to not let him get too close, he wasn't even supposed to be seeing him. Hell if Sam knew he would throw a fit for sure. He sighed pressing his forehead to the steering wheel with a small groan. This was bad. This was very bad.

_'I shouldn't have gone out with him today…' _Dean thought looking back up to where Castiel's apartment was. He thought back to the kiss, to the way he was so determined to just leave his goodbye as it was without the kiss. But Castiel's lips looked so inviting and it was worth it for the reaction he got. And by the time the second kiss hit and their lips meshed against each other in somewhat of a bumbling way, Dean felt he was just about ready to kiss Castiel all the way to the kitchen, bend him over the table and fu-

_'Stop.' _He thought firmly. _'This isn't…' _

"I'm not gonna hand around. I shouldn't even be…" Dean mumbled starting up his baby. Thunder cracked above him causing him to jump as the rain started to pour down. He sighed and started making his way back to the motel. He thought back to the kiss yet again and this time a smile graced his lips. Castiel who was so willing, who was so interested in him, who seemed to love him just made him want to smile. But his smile was replaced with a frown. No. Castiel didn't love Dean Winchester the hunter. He loved Dean Winchester the college mythology student. Introducing Castiel to Dean Winchester the man who hunted monsters for a living and should probably be locked up in a mental asylum somewhere rocking back and forth silently would probably, no it_ would_ , make Castiel hate him. And Dean didn't know if he could handle that.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dean stood in front of the motel door and sighed before steeling himself to greet his brother. He opened the door and found Sam sitting on his designated bed with a look Dean could only describe as mopey on his face.

"What's up with you?" He asked as form of greeting.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Sam mumbled grouchily. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother.

_'Well who crapped in his corn flakes?' _He thought sitting down on his own bed. They sat in silence both mulling over their dates, well Dean guessed that was what Sam was mulling over. Maybe he said something stupid to the chick or something.

"I got the dead man's blood." Sam said stiffly. "We can take on the nest when we like, I took out a few vamps on the way back but I don't know how many are left."

"I don't think there are too many though I mean from what's been going on lately I'd say it was a small handful of them." Dean piped in. "So what's the plan?"

"We could go now." Sam said causing Dean's eyebrows to rise. "Pack our things, kill the bastards and get the hell outta here."

"You mean we go and get ourselves killed." Dean deadpanned. Sam avoided eye contact. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" Sam mumbled. Dean sighed before he got up and sat down besides his younger brother. Usually Sam was the one to initiate all the emotional talk, but something was obviously wrong with the younger Winchester.

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." Sam snapped this time turning to face his brother pinning him with a glare. But Dean just stared back at him. "It's just…" Sam sighed his gaze dropping to the floor. "My date I…"

"Take your time." Dean told him with a firm squeeze to his shoulder. Dean was never for the emotional crap but something about the way he was over his date made Dean wonder if something was wrong. Being his big brother and all he had to ensure Sam was okay and nothing about the date would make him do something rash and stupid. Like take on a nest of vamps at night, _where the hell had that suggestion come from?_

"My date was fun." Sam started. "The guy," Dean's eyebrows rose a little but said nothing. "Was really nice…he was really interesting and I could have just had had sex with up and got it over with like you do-"

"Hey!" Dean said insulted but then he thought about it for a moment while Sam gave him the classic bitch face. "You're right, continue."

"But I wanted….I really, really wanted something more." Sam said. "I wanted something more than sex Dean, I wanted a long term relationship with him. I haven't even felt the need for that since Jessica…" Silence fell into place, neither of them saying a thing. Dean was busy thinking of how to word his response while Sam was waiting for said response. Dean was happy Sam had found someone he wanted to be in a relationship with, but with their life it was kind of hard to do so. Truth be told since John had taken yellow eyes with him during the time in which he had been possessed their life had really just been filled with dull hunts here and there. They had time to settle down, time to do what they wanted….just as long as they gave themselves the luxury and time.

"Well Sam…" Dean started licking his lips. "You know how the life-"

"Yes I know how the life goes." Sam snapped. "But we really don't have to be that way anymore, ever since-"

"Whoa! Cool your jets there." Dean interrupted. "I was going to say that despite the life you could make something of this….you know since Dad died there's been nothing…Nothing can stop us from having a happy apple pie life. So if you wanted to…that would be perfectly fine." Sam stared at Dean for a few moments.

"Thanks Dean…" He mumbled.

"No problem, now let's go gank some vamps." Dean said. Sam scoffed.

"What happened to not getting ourselves killed?" He asked.

"I just need to kill something." Dean replied shrugging.

_'Anything to stop me thinking about Cas.' _Dean thought grabbing a machete.

"Let's do this." He said.

"Alright." Sam sighed.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Taking out the vampires had been easy, there were only a small handful of them like Dean had suggested and they hadn't been expecting them. They finished up in about an hour and were back at the motel packing their things silently. Neither of them said a thing except when Dean said he'd go off to get some pie and gas while Sam finished up in the motel room. Which was half a lie. Dean got the gas but not the pie. He currently stood in front of Castiel's apartment block.

_'Just go inside and tell him.' _He thought but made no move to go up to Castiel's apartment. It was still raining and the only thing Dean was doing was getting soaked out in the rain. But he so wanted to go up there, he wanted to let that dorky little librarian into his heart and settle down and he hadn't wanted that in a long time.

_'Just tell him.' _He thought. _'Go up there and tell him.' _

"Yeah right…" He hissed after a bit turning around and climbing into the Impala. "When Cassie heard me she freaked." He started up the Impala and drove back to the motel.

"What took so long?" Sam asked.

"Dude fucked up." Dean replied gruffly. Sam shrugged and packed their things into the back of the Impala before climbing in beside Dean.

_'Would Cas accept it though?' _Dean thought driving away from the motel.

"Bobby's next?" Sam asked. Dean just nodded.

_'Who am I kidding?' _He thought. _'He'd just think I was a freak.' _Dean drove faster out of the town not giving it a glance in his rear view mirror any longer.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Castiel sat with Jimmy in Anna's room as she read some fanfiction off her laptop. The twins were roaring with laughter, not because of the way it was written or anything but because of how Anna was reading it. Whenever Anna read something to them she would always read in ridiculous voices with actions included. She had done this when they were younger and they had always gotten joy out of it.

"He ducked under the blade," Anna read in a high pitched voice. "it narrowly missed his head taking a few strands of hair with it."

"Oh god." Jimmy laughed holding his stomach.

"'Son of a bitch!' James proclaimed stealing a line from Damien." Anna read on. They heard a thud downstairs and momentarily silenced before Anna started up again. The reason for Castiel coming over was that Lucifer and Michael were fighting downstairs. Michael had come home and found the delinquent sitting on the couch while Anna was out and Jimmy was upstairs. Of course this had Michael yelling and throwing a fit instantly only causing Lucifer to poke fun at him. The thud that the Milton family had heard however was the sound of Michael being pinned once again to a wall.

"Come now Michael." Lucifer purred in his ear. "Why are you really so angry at me?"

"You should know! You came in here and-" Michael yelped as Lucifer bit the lobe of his ear sharply.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Lucifer said low all emotion draining from his voice. "Why are you so angry at me?"

"You know already." Michael hissed.

"No I don't." Lucifer countered. "We broke up in high school and for no damn reason."

"There was a-"

"Then enlighten me as to what it is." Lucifer interrupted. "Why did you break up with me, what did I do?" Michael swallowed somewhat nervously but turned his chin defiantly. "Is that how you're going to be? Do you even miss me?"

"No." Michael said firmly but his words were lies, he knew this and Lucifer did too.

"So if I kissed you, you wouldn't kiss back?" Lucifer asked.

"I would not." Michael hissed. "Do not even think of-" His words were cut off as Lucifer's lips descended on his. Michael shut his eyes tightly and kept his lips sealed shut as Lucifer's tongue darted over them.

_'Don't think about it, don't think about it.' _Michael thought rapidly trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Lucifer's hands released his wrists and dropped to his waist. Michael ignored how comfortable, how _familiar _they felt there as he dropped his hands down on Lucifer's shoulders and pushed against him. Lucifer pulled back but held him closer.

"Mikey we were an inseparable couple." Lucifer started.

"Don't." Michael growled.

"We loved each other so much-" He went on.

"Lucifer don't." Michael hissed.

"I still love you." Lucifer said. "I just want to know what happened to us, why did we fall apart?"

"Don't, I don't want to talk about this." Michael replied venomously.

"Michael, please." Lucifer whispered. "I love you." Again Lucifer pressed his lips to Michael's but this time the dark haired male was less resistant. He hesitated. The confession was surprising, Michael wasn't fully convinced but Lucifer did sound sincere. He relaxed somewhat thinking back to a few of the times they had spent together in high school, the happy times they had with each other where the world just faded away and it was the two of them taking on the world together.

_"I still love you." _Lucifer's words rang around in his head. Michael was convinced that Lucifer had run off with some broad and started a family somewhere. Michael felt himself relax and give in to Lucifer's will. He kissed the lawyer back choosing to wrap his arms around his neck. Lucifer hummed in delight flicking open their mouths to deepen the kiss. They back away from the wall and fumble back into the living room. They fall on the couch and come back up for air breathing heavily for a little before they start kissing again. There's that feeling of the world melting away that neither of the pair notice the young author standing on the staircase staring at them with wide eyes. Jimmy sees Anna looking shocked and joins her on the staircase. She had gone to investigate the pair as they had been too quiet. She had expected Lucifer to have left, not to see them making out on the couch.

"What the fuck?!" Jimmy yelled bringing Castiel to the staircase while Lucifer and Michael jumped apart. The three younger Milton children glared at Lucifer and Michael. They were done with the secrecy. Michael knew the look on their faces and turned to Lucifer.

"It's…best you leave." He mumbled.

"I'll call you." Lucifer said sending a wink to Michael before leaving. Michael sighed and turned to face his family.

"What's going on Michael?" Anna asked. "Between you and Lucifer."

"Now I know he-"

"I thought you hated his guts." Jimmy said.

"Yes…well I do…" Michael mumbled.

"I fail to see how kissing your supposed worst enemy is hating them." Castiel said tilting his head to the side.

"Will you just let me explain?!" Michael snapped. The three of them looked to each other before walking downstairs and sitting on the couch opposite to the one Michael had been making out with Lucifer on. Michael sighed and sat down turning to face them again.

"It all started in high school..."


	9. Chapter Eight: Sorrow

**Chapter Eight: Sorrow**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: Woo~ This took a bit to write. To be honest I was going to hold onto it so I could start on the next chapter but I felt that I should upload it XD because of your lovely reviews. Points to kirstytonkss for noting that the vampires seemed too easy to take out~ B) Anyway to be honest Michael and Lucifer's story is kinda, idek it seems bad in my mind but I like it and this story is more focused on Destiel anyway xD. Also~ gleekforever63 I didn't realise I liked it so much either until I was writing it xD**_

_**As a side note I'm going to say I love Ace Ventura, Cats and The Rocky Horror Picture Show :3 But I don't like the mortal instrument series -.- I think the Infernal Devices is better, don't kill me. But yeah I made Castiel read it xD**_

_**Anyway~ Enjoy this chapter, thank you again to all those who reviewed **_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"It all started in high school…"_

"We were at first enemies, we hated each other since seventh grade." Michael started. "I was a goody two shoes and he was a delinquent. We argued constantly and sometimes fought each other physically which wound us both in detention one day in ninth grade. We were locked in the room with teacher supervision of course, but he fell asleep so we started to fight again. I don't know when it started to happen but I found that I did have some sort of feelings for that idiot."

"Opposites attract." Anna said with a giddy smile. Michael rolled his eyes at his sister's attitude, she loved romance stories. Without a doubt he knew she would love this one.

"He decked me then kissed me." Michael said ignoring Anna's small squeal of delight. "I punched him in the face and was removed from the detention room." He looked at the others to gauge their reactions before continuing once seeing their interested faces. "I avoided him like the plague, he practically was the plague to me. Scum of the earth, something I should not even show attention. Yet I continued to show him attention as I had done since seventh grade. I could have ignored him but I didn't. Then my best friend informed me I was probably in love with the idiot." Anna giggled excitedly at his words and Michael ignored her once more before continuing on. "There was a party when we were moving on to tenth grade. I got a bit tipsy, Lucifer was well nice and took me to my dorm. The truth kind of spilled out then. I was in love with that idiot. I didn't know why at the time but I grew to realise it. He was unlike most of the deviants, he was nice to most people surprisingly. It's kind of hard to explain without the whole 'I love him everything about him is wonderful' thing I had going on my head." Michael took a deep breath then sighed. "We started dating soon after. We kept it in secret because I was so unsure of how I felt and Nick was so understanding he just let me take my time to get used to it. Halfway through eleventh grade we were happily in love, we didn't care what anyone thought and most of our friends were supportive even if Nick's friends didn't like my goody two shoes attitude most of the time. I never cared, Nick was the best boyfriend I ever had."

"What happened then?" Castiel asked frowning slightly. He cut off Anna which Michael was glad for as he knew Anna was going to ask about it in a ridiculous way involving something to do with passionate fires or something. "Did you two get into a big fight?"

"Lucifer went away to his parents place over winter break in the twelfth grade. I snuck over to surprise him and I found him waking up with a woman in his bed. She was older than us. Maybe in her late twenties. She told me to go away, she still wanted to have some fun with Lucifer." Michael bit out coldly. "Lucifer didn't even look at me. He just left the room so I left too. I finished up my schooling ignoring him then went to university far away from him. I felt so betrayed that day."

"Did you even ask him to explain?" Anna asked.

"Maybe you misunderstood the situation?" Castiel suggested.

"I did go to ask three weeks before our finals. I found him in his dorm with the head cheerleader sucking him off." Michael hissed.

"Oh…" Anna breathed.

"You can't really deny evidence like that…" Jimmy mumbled. "But then why were you kissing him before?"

"Because I forgot what he did for a while. I wanted to believe that he loved me like he did back then." Michael mumbled bitterly.

"Maybe he does?" Anna said.

"You'll never know if you don't ask." Castiel supplied. "How will you know what truly happened on that day? How will you know how he properly feels? How will you know how you feel? You need to ask him." Everyone looked at their brother surprised. "What?"

"I never thought I would get relationship advice from my younger siblings…" Michael replied.

"I never thought I'd hear Cassie say anything towards relationships." Anna chuckled. "But that's true, you should ask Lucifer."

"I don't-"

"If you don't we'll make you." Jimmy said. "And I'm pretty sure Gabriel would help us just to get you two to stop dicking about." Michael frowned.

"Fine." He huffed. "I will speak to him about this issue." His younger siblings rolled their eyes but grinned nonetheless.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The next morning Castiel woke up to his phone ringing. He rolled over and answered it with a groan.

"Hello?" he mumbled wiping some sleep from his eyes.

_"Heya Cassie, the windows been replaced at the library." _It was Gabriel on the other line. Castiel had almost forgotten about the library with Dean and everything. The thought of the green eyed mythology student brought a smile to the librarian's face as he recalled the kiss. That small initial brushing of lips which led to the almost make out session. Castiel really hoped he could see Dean again soon and hopefully kiss him again.

"Thanks Gabriel, I'll be over there in a few." Castiel said lightly before rolling out of bed. He showered and got dressed before heading out of the house. He walked like he was walking on a rainbow ready to receive the gold at the end of it. He didn't even realise he was smiling whilst he hummed.

"Well you're in a great mood." Gabriel said as he leaned off the newly replaced window to the library at the younger male's arrival.

"I suppose I am." Castiel hummed biting his lip as if to stop his grin from spreading. Castiel unlocked and walked into the library with Gabriel following after him.

"And why is that?" Gabriel asked with a grin on his face. Castiel shrugged. Gabriel helped him order the library so it was neat and tidy before opening. A thought crossed Castiel's mind about what to do about Dean.

"Hey Gabriel?" Castiel called.

"Yeah?" Gabriel replied moving out from beside a large bookshelf.

"What good movies are on at the cinema?" Castiel asked.

"Iron Man 3 was pretty good." Gabriel replied. "I haven't been lately with Anna for our regular 'dis the new movie' nights. Why do you wanna know? You're usually not into movies." True, Castiel didn't watch many movies as he preferred books but he didn't know what sort of date to ask Dean on. The movies seemed to be a popular thing so Castiel decided to use that, however his lack of movie knowledge left him unsure of what to choose that Dean would enjoy.

"Iron Man 3…" Castiel mumbled ignoring Gabriel's question.

_'Dean would probably like that, he seems like the guy who would like action movies.' _Castiel thought with a nod of his head.

"Hey, earth to Cassy, you in there?" Gabriel asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Yes I am here Gabriel." Castiel replied tilting his head to the side slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why are you interested in movies?" Gabriel asked rolling his eyes at Castiel's ending comment.

"Oh I-I was thinking…" Castiel mumbled shyly. "I-I was gonna ask Dean out…" Gabriel grinned for a moment before it slowly slid off his face. He looked devastated for a few seconds before the emotion wiped clean off his face. Castiel started to worry as his usually always happy friend stared at him with a blank face.

"Dean isn't here anymore." He said coldly.

"What?" Castiel asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"They lied." Gabriel hissed bitterly. "His brother, Sam, was somewhat honest with me. He told me they weren't staying long and gave me their motel room number. I checked while you took your time getting here. They left town. I'm guessing last night."

"W-what…" Castiel breathed shocked. He shook his head. "No, Dean was-"

"Dean wasn't who he said he was." Gabriel interrupted. "Castiel please…I know this is hard and I know you really liked Dean but he left. He left and didn't look back." Castiel felt like his world was coming crashing down around him.

_'No.' _He thought. _'Dean was a mythology student… he was writing a paper on vampires.' _Then the rational side of his brain started to speak.

_'No. A paper on vampires? That probably doesn't exist. Dean was probably making it up because you like books.' _It said. Castiel could feel himself agreeing with it but he shook his head.

"No no…" he mumbled. "Dean likes me, he wouldn't just up and leave."

"Sam liked me too." Gabriel said causing Castiel's head to snap up and look at his friend. The sorrow shone clearly in his eyes, he was as hurt as Castiel was about this. "I liked him back…but I guess we just weren't meant to be."

"Gabriel…" Castiel breathed. He had no idea what to say to console his friend. He felt the same way Castiel did. Castiel wanted to say something that would hopefully comfort the other male.

"Let's just…not…" Gabriel said. He took a deep breath then sighed. "I'm going to go to work now."

"Okay…" Castiel mumbled dejectedly. Gabriel left without another word to the librarian.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Castiel hazarded a guess that Gabriel told Anna of what happened. Why else should she come around with a pained look on her face? They were sitting in the staff room drinking coffee around a pizza box Anna had brought with her. It was lunch time, Jimmy was taking care of the front. Castiel didn't even seemed fazed by his own nerves as he dealt with people in the library without emotion. Dean had left? Had he really left? Castiel was still dwelling on the thoughts. He kept forgetting Anna was there until she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Castiel." She said firmly. "Come Castiel, tell me what happened."

"Dean left…" He said somewhat breathlessly. He felt his chest tighten and a lump form in his throat but he would not cry. Not in front of Anna.

"Oh Cassie…" Anna breathed sympathy laced in her tone.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. "He probably left because I'm strange."

"No." Anna practically growled. "Castiel you are not strange. If anything he left because he realised you were too good for him."

"Anna that's not true, he's a college student. I'm a drop out." Castiel mumbled.

"But you own a library." Anna said. "And if he can't see past those differences then it's good he left."

"Anna-"

"Castiel you are a great person, you're fantastic and you would have been one of the best things to happen to Dean." Anna said. "Now I have to get back to my publisher…will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine…" Castiel mumbled. Anna nodded and stood up to leave the room. "Thank you Anna."

"No problem Cassie, I gotta look out for my baby bro." Anna replied.

"I'm three minutes older than Jimmy!" Castiel huffed and Anna laughed.

"Oh by the way, one of my college friends gave me a kitten. I can't take care of it because I don't have the time and Michael won't let me. Would you like her?" She asked.

"Sure, I suppose." Castiel replied. A cat might help him forget Dean. The supposed student was never coming back anyway.

_'No, stop the negative thoughts. You don't know if that's right.' _Castiel thought.

"You wanna come with? Let Jimmy hold the fort for a while?" Anna asked. Castiel nodded and walked after her. After a brief word with Jimmy they were on their way to Anna's friend's house.

"Which friend is this by the way?" Castiel asked.

"You remember Hester right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I didn't like her very much but I do recall her." Castiel replied. "Will we stay long?"

"Nah, and you can always just pretend you have to get back to work." Anna laughed. Castiel chuckled and they continued on until they reached the house. Anna rang the doorbell and on the fifth ring Hester answered. The blonde haired woman looked at the siblings with a grin.

"Hey Anna, hey Castiel long time no see." She greeted.

"Hello Hester, it has been a while." Castiel said politely.

"Cassie's been busy since Gabe gave him the library." Anna said. "He's running a bit short on time so…"

"Oh yes right, come on in." Hester said stepping back to allow them in. They walked into the small house taking in the sight of a large abstract painting hanging on the wall by the door. They followed her to a room in the back which was obviously a pet room with the amount of pet toys, pet beds, feeding dishes and litter trays. There were two cats lounging on a large pet bed and three kittens. Two were playing with each other while the third one just sat by the scratching post. Hester walked in and picked up the lone kitten.

"This is the one you'll take." She said. "The other two are staying here." Castiel looked at the kitten in Hester's hands. It was tiny, sandy blonde coloured and had large green eyes.

_'It reminds me of Dean.' _He thought sadly.

"What's the gender?" He asked.

"Female." Hester said with a smile. "Most of them were male."

"Ah… I see." Castiel said. He looked at the kitten who looked quite dejected. It was as if he knew he was going to say no. It gave a tiny meow and bowed its head.

"I'll take her." Castiel said without a second thought about it. The kitten looked up at him for a bit before Hester passed her to him.

"Thank you." Hester said smiling. "Oh, here's a list of things you need to get for her." She passed Castiel a list and he put it in his trench coat's pocket.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to cut this short but I should get back to the library now." Castiel said politely.

"Yes, yes that's fine." Hester said smiling. "Thank you for coming, hope to see you again soon and have a nice day." Castiel nodded his head and left the house. The blast of cold air that hit his face made him cringe. The kitten sneezed and he laughed.

"What a cute thing you are." He mused as he slipped the small kitten into the other pocket of his trench coat and felt it snuggle into the pocket. It was so tiny it just looked like a small lump in his pocket. He set off to grab all the things needed for the small kitten all the while thinking of what to name her.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Gabriel sat in the flat he shared with his brother. Lucifer could afford to buy and own a house but he didn't want to leave his little brother. Gabriel was mopey, eating lollies hadn't helped him so he stopped that. He kept thinking about that stupid moose, so much so he closed the shop as soon as the clock struck ten. He couldn't stand to be there anymore and the kids could always get their candy elsewhere. When he sat there he just remembered the tall handsome man walking in looking for the bakery.

_'Nope, not gonna think about it.' _Gabriel thought standing off the stool he sat at. He walked to the lounge and sat down putting in his favourite episode of Casa Erotica.

"When you're down, watch some porn." He said. As it began Lucifer walked in the front door making a grand entrance as he usually did.

"Good morning Vietnam!" He yelled.

"Good morning Luci." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes.

"What's up bro?" Lucifer asked as he jumped over the couch to sit beside his younger brother.

"Nothing." Gabriel replied turning his eyes to the television.

"Me thinks you lie." Lucifer said waggling his finger at his brother. "You're watching porn, in the living room, without a lollipop in your mouth and you have your pants zipped up. Which says to me that something's wrong. So what is it?" Gabriel sighed. He should have known Lucifer would be able to see something was wrong. Lucifer was so in tune with his behaviours it surprised him.

"I met this guy…he was great and all but he left town." Gabriel said. "He told me he wasn't sticking around long but I still…"

"Did you at least get his number?" Lucifer asked. "Did he say he would come back?"

"He said he might and yes I got his number." Gabriel replied.

"Then text him." Lucifer said.

"I don't want to…it hurts because I can't have him." Gabriel mumbled.

"Well…it sounds to me that you fell in love with him, or started to." Lucifer said.

"How would you know? I don't even think you've been in love." Gabriel huffed.

"I was and still am in love with Michael Milton." Lucifer said. Gabriel looked at his older brother shocked. "Oh yes. Michael told his siblings so I guess I should tell you too."

"When did this happen?" Gabriel asked interested in the new arisen topic. Lucifer never spoke about what happened between him and Michael so Gabriel was taking this chance to learn anything he could about them.

"We were in high school. The typical delinquent and nerd combo." Lucifer started. "We hated each other at first. I thought he was snobby and up himself, he thought I was scum. Then I started to see him in a better light. He doesn't know but I caught him defending his younger sister Anna from a group of bullies. They were guys, he got into a fight and won. So I got interested. I followed him around a bit and saw he was a good person. For all his attitude he was truly a softy at heart. I think his attitude had something to do with his father. He never wanted to disappoint his parents. So I started to pester him. I bothered him constantly then one day we got into a fight which landed us in detention."

"You managed to get him in detention?" Gabriel asked. Lucifer smirked.

"He threw the first punch." He answered. "We got stuck in detention, the teacher fell asleep so I started to bother Michael again. He got pissed and said something that made me angry, I can't remember what it was, and so I decked the guy. Then I kissed him."

"Woah…" Gabriel breathed.

"Yeah, I confused the heck out of him. He avoided me for a bit, then there was a party. He got tipsy and told me how he felt. I think even he was surprised. But we got together and it was all perfect happy couply stuff as you would think." Lucifer said smiling. Then he took a deep breath and sighed. "But I went to visit my parents, and you of course, and remember that party with Natasha?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel nodded.

"The one where she just got totally wasted and fell asleep in your bed?" He asked.

"Yeah. Michael came over, climbed up to the window of my room and tapped on the window. Natasha got up and being the bitch that she is decided to tell Michael I fucked her. Which was honestly not true but it was one of those strange hot winter's days and we were both in our underwear. I turned around to try and think of something to say but when I turned back he was gone. I tried to explain it to him but he just kept avoiding me. We graduated and he left. He changed his number and moved away. I couldn't find him. I was so happy to see him again when he moved back here." Lucifer said. "And so little brother of mine. I just want to say, if you love someone set them free. If they come back then they're yours but if they don't then they never were. Keep in contact with your guy, maybe he'll come back." Gabriel stared at his brother surprised.

"T-thank you Nick." He mumbled. Lucifer grinned and patted him on the head. The doorbell rang and Lucifer switched off Gabriel's porn before he went to answer the door. He spoke to whoever was at the door for a moment before closing it as Gabriel turned his porn back on.

"Now, I'm going to think of more ways to pin that handsome Milton to a wall, oh and I bought you a puppy." Lucifer said and dropped the puppy on the couch beside Gabriel. Gabriel's head snapped to the puppy as Lucifer went to his room. It was a small brown puppy. Gabriel guessed a Labrador Retriever and knew it was going to grow up to be massive.

"Why did you get me a puppy?!" Gabriel yelled to his brother.

"You said you always wanted one! So I got you one!" Lucifer yelled back. "It's male!"

"I wanted one when I was fifteen!" Gabriel yelled. Lucifer just laughed. Gabriel looked at the puppy again, its beady hazel eyes stared up at him innocently.

"Oh fine." He huffed. "Stop being so cute." He pet the puppy on the head and it happily nuzzled his hand wagging his little tail. "What should I call you?" he hummed scratching behind his ear. "I'll just call you Sasquatch, since you're gonna grow to be one." The puppy climbed up to reach Gabriel's face and licked it happily. "You like that name?" Gabriel laughed.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Castiel opened the door to his apartment to greet Gabriel. His new kitten sat perched on his coffee table looking at Gabriel with its huge beady green eyes.

"You got a cat?" Gabriel asked.

"Hello to you too." Castiel replied allowing Gabriel to walk in. He shut the door as Gabriel walked over to look at the kitten. She scrambled away and hid under the kitchen table.

"It's shy but cute." Gabriel commented.

"I got her today, Hester was giving her away. So I took her." Castiel replied.

"Lucifer bought me a puppy today." Gabriel commented.

"Didn't you want one when you were fifteen?" Castiel asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and gave one to Gabriel before going to make a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Gabriel mumbled. "And yeah I did, but he just got it now. I think it's because I've been mopey."

"I'm sorry…" Castiel mumbled.

"It's alright, we're both suffering." Gabriel answered sitting down on Castiel's couch. The librarian joined him when he had finished making his tea and his new kitten jumped onto his lap looking warily at Gabriel.

"You named it yet?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, her name is Hunter." Castiel replied.

"You named a female cat Hunter?" Gabriel laughed. Castiel simply shrugged and pet the kitten earning tiny purrs from the animal.

"It seemed to fit." He answered. "What did you name your puppy?"

"Sasquatch." Gabriel replied. "It's a Labrador Retriever, gonna be huge when he grows up." Castiel laughed.

"Perhaps we should introduce the two since we are best friends." Castiel said.

"Since we're brothers, come on Cassie you gotta say it." Gabriel chuckled. He knew Castiel didn't say it with his whole 'what? We're not related Gabriel, how are we brothers?' which he had said last year.

"Since we are brothers." Castiel hummed with a small smile.

"Yes, there ya go." Gabriel chuckled. Awkward silence filled the room both men unsure of what to do. "Wanna watch horrible shows and or movies and bag them?" Gabriel asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Castiel replied sighing with relief. The pair laughed and grabbed what they would need for their movie session.

"Hey Gabriel." Castiel said once they were halfway through the first Ace Ventura movie.

"What's up Cassie?" Gabriel asked grinning as he stared at the screen.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Castiel asked fiddling with a small piece of paper, the one Dean had written his number on. Gabriel frowned and looked upset before he smiled a little sadly and spoke.

"Castiel, if you love someone set them free. If they come back then they're yours but if they don't then they never were." Gabriel said recalling what Lucifer had said to him earlier. Castiel looked at Gabriel with adoration and smiled.

"That's a better way to think of it." He said.

"Yup, now shush up and watch the movie dork." Gabriel said flicking a piece of popcorn at the male.

"Hey!" Castiel exclaimed then huffed. "I don't like Ace Ventura."

"Why not?! This move rocks!" Gabriel proclaimed flicking another piece of popcorn at the younger male.

"I just don't like it." Castiel replied taking a sip of his tea.

"Dude." Gabriel said as he stood up. He came back with the esky Castiel kept full of beer for when Gabriel, Anna or anyone else who drank beer came over. He opened it up and passed Castiel a beer.

"Gabriel I don-"

"It's the best cure for a broken heart." Gabriel replied shoving the beer into his hand and taking away his tea. Castiel reluctantly opened it and took a small sip as Gabriel returned to watch the movie.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Castiel woke up with the worst headache ever. He pushed Gabriel's legs off his own and sighed before crawling to his feet and heading to the bathroom to grab some painkillers. After downing two with a glass of water he groaned and became aware of Hunter sitting behind him looking up at him innocently.

"I guess you want to be fed huh?" He mumbled rubbing his head. He couldn't remember a damn thing past watching Cats. He remembered they started watching a bunch of musicals starting with High School Music 1 and 2 before getting to Chicago and moving onto Cats. But after that it was just a blur.

"Meow." Hunter brought his attention back to reality and he sighed. He went to the kitchen and ruffled around in shopping bags until he found the kitten food he had bought. He went to the little corner he had set up for Hunter's food and water and replaced both dishes. The kitten happily munched on its food and Castiel went to find his mobile. He checked to see if Dean had responded to his messages. Finding nothing from Dean but a text from Anna he sighed before opening the text.

_You and Gabe were such trouble last night. You're lucky I'm not showing that video to Michael :P_

_'Video?' _Castiel thought. _'What video?' _He texted Anna back asking about the video and she replied telling him she would swing by the library and show him.

"Shit!" Castiel hissed. It was almost half past ten. Castiel hobbled to the shower and quickly showered, dried and dressed before flying out of his apartment leaving a note for Gabriel behind him. He basically ran to the library getting odd stares from people walking by on the street. He came to a stop in front of the library and caught his breath for a moment before he noticed it was opened. He walked in frowning and saw Anna standing behind the desk.

"I knew if I texted that to you then you would get your ass here." She laughed as he approached the front desk angrily.

"That was not funny." He huffed.

"It was, I'm awesome." Anna said with a cheeky grin. "How's the kitten going?"

"She's going well, she keeps to herself but is quite fond of me already." Castiel replied. "Her name is Hunter."

"What an odd name." Anna said but made no other comment. "So how are you?"

"Hungover." He whined rubbing his head as a certain group of teens started to chatter. Soon it got too much for him. "Quiet!" He bellowed. His own voice made his head scream in pain but his outburst caused the library to fall into a blissful silence. He sighed with relief and sat down on the chair behind the desk pressing his head to the cool wooden desk.

"I mean with the whole Dean thing." Anna whispered.

"Oh…" Castiel mumbled.

"I'm guessing pretty shit since you have a hangover." Anna mused. Castiel just nodded. "I'll take you out for lunch today, my treat? Your favourite burgers?" Castiel just nodded. "Go take a nap in the back, I'll watch the front." Castiel sighed and dragged himself to his feet trudging towards the back room. As soon as he fell onto the sofa he closed his eyes.

_'If you love someone set them free. If they come back then they're yours but if they don't then they never were.'_ He thought. _'Maybe Dean never was mine.' _

Castiel awoke before Anna came into the room. He felt somewhat disgusted at the taste in his mouth and felt like his eyes were glued shut at first with the amount of sleep that they had obtained. He was able to clear his eyes in the sink in the kitchenette allowing him to open his eyes as Anna came into the room.

"Hey Castiel, you ready?" She asked. "Jimmy rocked up with Amelia, they're gonna watch the front."

"Yes, I am." He answered wiping the water from his face. He and Anna went down to Heather's diner and sat in a booth to the back with a window. Heather walked up and gave them both a hug.

"And how are my favourite Miltons doing today?" She asked.

"I'm good, Cassie's depressed though." Anna replied. Castiel scowled at his older sister.

"I am not depressed." He huffed.

"You aren't here with that pretty fellow today, he busy?" Heather asked. Castiel's face fell and he felt his heart clench at the mention of Dean.

"He left town…" Anna said.

"What a bastard!" Heather exclaimed. "I oughta knock his teeth out!"

"It's….it's okay Heather." Castiel said with a meek smile. "I'm okay." Heather frowned but hugged him again before they ordered and she left their table.

"You alright Cassie?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I spoke to Gabriel last night…he and I had a good talk." Castiel answered with a bigger smile.

"Oh yes! The video!" Anna said clapping before she rummaged around her handbag and pulled out her mobile phone. She found the video and pressed play. Castiel watched in shock and horror as he and Gabriel danced around like drunk strippers singing 'Sweet Transvestite' from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Turn it off, turn it off." Castiel said quickly. Anna snickered before turning off the video. Their food came by and they started to eat.

"You know Castiel…" Anna started when she finished her food. Castiel looked up from his burger and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was…I started to base a small story off you and Dean…My editor said it was good enough to turn into a new series…would you…would you be offended if I did it?" Anna asked. Castiel sat stiffly for a moment, no emotion displayed on his face. Half of him was against the idea, it would be a constant reminder of what he could have had. But the other half with him was alright with it. Anna's writing was brilliant and if she had an idea for a new book he wanted to let it flourish. He didn't want to hold her back.

"Cassie?" Anna asked worry evident in her tone and on her face.

"I would be alright with it Anna, I am happy you asked for my permission." Castiel responded with a smile. Anna smiled at him and launched into the basic plot of her new book. Castiel listened intently as she went on about the characters and information of the book with her eyes sparkling in delight with her ideas.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Castiel settled down that night to continue reading the first book for the Mortal Instrument series. Hunter sat in his lap and he gently scratched behind her ear content with the sound of her purrs filling the room. He had texted Gabriel earlier asking if he was alright and informing him of the video that Anna had recorded but received no reply. His shop wasn't open either so Castiel guessed he took the day off to get over his hangover. Hunter's fur bristled under his hand, the kitten stood up on all fours with her back arched high and started to hiss.

"What's wrong Hunter?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side. The kitten leaped from his lap and hissed at the door her tiny body looking tense. Castiel stood up setting his book on the coffee table and walked over to Hunter. He reached down to pick up the kitten when the door was booted open with shocking strength. It smacked the wall and flew back to close but a pale hand stopped it from closing. Castiel looked to see the perpetrator but with a sharp hit to the back of his head he was knocked out cold.


	10. Chapter Nine: Captive

**Chapter Nine: Captive**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AN: *sobs at the puny word count* Honestly I don't like how short this chapter is. Oh well. There is going to be a delay on the next chapter so I decided rather than merging this with the next one I'll keep you in suspense B| Moving on! Thank you for your reviews, they motivate me to write faster /o/ woo. Points to kirstytonkss yet again! Yes the vampires have kidnapped Castiel but not because they think he is an angel! ALL WILL BE REVEALED (well not really) BUT I'LL SHUSH NOW SO YOU CAN READ**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Castiel hardly remembered how he happened to get where he was. In all his 25 years of living he had never ever thought he would be stalked or kidnapped or held hostage or anything. Yet here he was, waking up strapped to a chair in a dark room. His head hurt worse than the hangover he previously had and he was 30% sure his head was bleeding. He heard nothing around him but a light above his head suddenly flicked on. Castiel made the mistake of looking upwards at it as it was directly above his head. He winced at the burning sensation his eyes had and the pounding in his head which only got worse.

"Ah," A smooth female voice breathed. "He's awake." The voice was coming from directly in front of him. Castiel looked up when a pair of boots poked into the light. He was greeted with the sight of a young woman who looked barely out of her twenties with long black hair and pale skin. "Hello there."

"Who…" Castiel croaked his throat incredibly dry.

"My name is Lira." The woman replied as she seemed to understand what he was going to ask. "And you," She stepped closer and inhaled deeply with a sigh of delight at the end. "Smell delicious." Castiel stiffened, he recalled the night the library had been broken into and his hands shook.

_"Mister Librarian." The voice called into the room. "Mmm, I can just hear your blood thrumming."_

"W-what do you want?" he stammered wide eyed.

"With you?" She asked tilting her head gently to the side with a predatory grin. "Nothing except lunch." She laughed darkly at his gasp before placing a finger on top of his head and drawing a slow line down to the side of his face. "However I will not eat you yet."

"W-why?" Castiel croaked.

"I would love to take a bite into you…but you know Dean Winchester." Lira replied. He bit his lip when she said Dean's name still feeling sad that he had skipped town.

"He left town." He bit out surprisingly steady and bitterly.

"I know, he killed my family and left." Lira replied with a hiss. "Mm but he has quite an attachment to you."

"Children?" Castiel mumbled. "He does not…he left me…"

"Au contraire mon ami." Lira chuckled. "He is going to return."

"W-what?" Castiel stammered. "Why?"

"Because I want him to and because he believes you are in danger." Lira chuckled. "He will pay for killing my family."

"Y-your crazy." Castiel said. "D-Dean wouldn't…" Castiel was interrupted with a harsh slap to the face. He whimpered and she smirked, she was stronger than she looked. She crouched down to his level and opened her mouth. He frowned confused biting his bottom lip. Two rows of razor sharp teeth appeared from her gums covering her normal white teeth. Instantly it clicked in Castiel's mind what she was as he and Dean had spoken about her kind.

_"For one they don't have two fangs, but they had retractable razor sharp teeth." Dean answered. "They appear over the top of their human teeth, so it would be hard to tell who they are in public." _

Castiel's breath caught in his throat and his heart started to thump harder in his chest.

_'V-Vampires are…they're real?!' _He thought his eyes widening.

"Buck up kiddo, I'm a vampire. We're not any of your twilight crap either." She said smirking before she stood up and circled him much in the manner a lion would stalk its prey. Castiel couldn't speak, nothing would come out of his mouth apart from a small whimper.

_'I'm going to die.' _He thought.

"Now since you're such a dear and I have time to kill I'm going to fill you in as to what will happen." Lira said smiling. "Dean and Sam Winchester are going to come here, we will kill you and your friend in front of him then we will drain the blood from their bodies."

_'Gabriel's here?!' _Castiel thought alarmed. He looked around to try and catch a glimpse of his friend but there was nothing but darkness around the two of them.

"Sam and Dean are such irritating yet hot hunters who have been a thorn in my foot for a long time and you. Oh you two." Lira tipped her head back and laughed. "You and your friend managed to steal their hearts!" She laughed a little longer before she held up his phone. "They will come, because we have called. Or shall I say you have called?" She fiddled with his phone and got to his voicemail messages.

_"Cas? Cas are you there?" _It was Dean, calling him back. It must have been recently, what did Lira do to get him to call back?

_"Cas I'm sorry I didn't call back but please tell me you're okay." _

_"Cas…are you in trouble? Is someone coming for you again?"_

_"Cas please you gotta answer me man…please be safe."_

Castiel just stared at the phone in Lira's hand. He was over the moon, Dean had called him back but he was worried Castiel had gotten into danger.

"Now here's what's going to happen." Lira said snapping his attention to her. "You're going to speak, and if you say anything I don't like I'll hurt you." Castiel's eyes widened and his hands shook. "Understand." He nodded. She dialled Dean's number and held the phone to his ear.

_"Cas?! Cas are you okay?!" _Dean yelled as a greeting. Castiel felt tears flood out from his eyes, the sheer relief of talking to Dean made him so happy he could cry.

"Dean…" He sobbed. "Tha-thank God. I-" Lira slapped him on the back of the head and took the phone away from his ear as he whimpered.

_"Cas?!" _He heard Dean yell in concern.

"Hello Dean Winchester." Lira greeted with a grin. "Ooh such colourful words. I'm surprised you left so fast, I didn't get a chance to play with you." She was silent obviously listening to what Dean was saying. "If you don't want me to hurt him then you'll come back to town." She hung up immediately and turned back to Castiel.

"I hope you enjoyed the last hours of your existence. I will return later." Lira said with a smile. She turned around and walked away out of the room. Castiel bit his lip and sniffled as tears ran down his face. This was never something he had thought would ever happen. A light turned on across from him and Castiel looked up to see Gabriel in the same sort of state as he.

"Gabriel!" He choked out. "Gabriel!" Gabriel moaned and his head lolled to the side before he slowly held it up to look at him.

"Cassie?" Gabriel slurred.

"W-when did they get you?" Castiel asked attempting to wipe the tears from his eyes with the shoulder of his shirt.

"This morning." Gabriel hissed wincing. "I was passed out drunk."

"They're vampires." Castiel whispered. "Gabriel we're gonna die."

"We're not going to die Castiel." Gabriel said in a hard voice keeping his eyes shirt. "Sam and Dean will…call the cops or something. Then we'll get out of here. Have faith Castiel."

"I can't…" Castiel mumbled with his bottom lip trembling as a new wave of tears washed over his face.

"Castiel calm down." Gabriel said his voice shaking slightly. "We'll be okay."

"No. No we won't." Castiel whimpered.

"Castiel…please…" Gabriel breathed. "Look at me." Castiel lifted his head and looked at his best friend, he could see the fear in his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "We're gonna make it." Castiel silently nodded his head.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

After at least an hour of sitting undisturbed in the uncomfortable chairs, with the irritating flickering light hanging overhead, Castiel decided to speak.

"They're vampires." He whispered. "Whoever has us."

"Vampires don't exist." Gabriel mumbled in response. Castiel frowned prepared to tell Gabriel of what Dean had told him when Lira returned. She held a knife, a small plate and wore a smirk on her face.

"Sorry boys." She said sounding completely unapologetic.

"What do you want bitch?" Gabriel spat. Lira slapped him across the face and he spat on her shoe.

"Hold your tongue." She hissed before grinning. She rolled up Gabriel's sleeve exposing his arm. "The Winchesters are hours away you understand. My family and I need a light snack."

"There's a seven eleven down the street." Gabriel replied rolling his eyes. Lira opened her mouth and exposed her razor sharp teeth again. Gabriel's eyes widened and he shut up instantly. Lira smiled and pressed the knife to Gabriel's forearm cutting open a gash that ran from his wrist to his elbow. Gabriel struggled and she gripped his elbow in a bone crushing grip without breaking it. He whimpered as she licked the blood off his arm then proceeded to suck out a bit more from the wound. When she finished she hummed in delight and walked over to Castiel who was sitting frozen in fear.

"Your blood is delicious Candy Boy." She remarked as she rolled up Castiel's sleeve. "But Book Boy here is just irresistible." She turned his arm over exposing the pale underside of his arm and cut a deeper but shorter line into him. Castiel yelled out in pain as she directed his wound to face the plate and filled up as much as she could. Castiel's head lolled to the side his eyes unfocused.

"Cassie are you okay?" Gabriel asked ignoring the vampire sitting on the floor.

"Mm…" Castiel hummed. He was starting to get dizzy.

"Looking at you two now I think you would make beautiful members to my family." Lira remarked with a grin. "Imagine the look on those Winchesters faces. They would have to lop your pretty little heads off." She giggled and left them once more.

"Cassie?" Gabriel said after a while.

"Yeah?" Castiel mumbled.

"I take back the vampire thing." Gabriel mumbled. Castiel just hummed.

"T-they want Dean and Sam to come here." He whispered. "They're gonna kill them."

"They might call the police or…maybe…" Gabriel trailed off his eyes widening in fear. He seemed lost in thought about it but Castiel just felt too dizzy to even keep his eyes open.

"Have faith Gabriel…" He mumbled.

"Like God gives a shit." Gabriel replied. Castiel felt himself nod.

_'If he did maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with someone like Dean…' _Castiel thought.


	11. Chapter Ten: Saviour

**Chapter Ten: Saviour**

**.**

**.**

_**AN: Woo got this one out faster than I though. Ahahah~ I'm moving houses B| so I may or may not get the next chapter done after this. Anyway! three more chapters left guys!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The call had been dropped. Castiel was in danger. They left one vampire alive.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled performing a sharp and very illegal U-turn on the road. Sam yelled out in surprise as he was roused from his sleep. Dean slammed his foot on the pedal and glared at the empty road. They were four hours away.

"Dean?" Sam slurred still drowsy from sleep. "What the hell?"

"They took Cas Sam!" Dean yelled. "The vamps took him, there was one more."

"I doubt there's just one. If there was it'd be a kamikaze mission." Sam said rubbing his eye. "You really like Castiel don't you?"

"Sam this isn't the time." Dean growled with a brief glance to his brother. He hoped Sam stopped prying but unfortunately Sam wasn't going to stop.

"Dean seriously." Sam said, Dean could practically feel the bitch face he was sending his way. "I like Gabriel, you know Castiel's best friend? And if we go back there then…then I want to stay with him."

"Sam the-"

"Dean we don't have to live that life an-"

"Sam I don't want to talk about this now!" Dean yelled interrupting him. But Sam was still having none of it.

"Dean just be honest please! Cas is-"

"Cas is scared out of his mind!" Dean yelled. "Cas got kidnapped by vamps and since I told him about them he knows what they are and there is no doubt they'll show him! He sounded scared but he was so relieved when he heard me…and if you want me to be honest then fine! I'm scared! I'm scared they'll hurt him and he'll hate me but at the same time I want him to hate me because it's easier to walk out with him hating me and not him knowing that I…" Dean trailed off, stopping in the midst of his rant.

"Him knowing that you…" Sam urged.

"Nothing." Dean hissed.

"Dean please, I'm not going to think of you any differently if you like a guy, I like a guy-"

"Sam I don't just like him!" Dean snapped. Sam opened his mouth expecting his brother to say 'I don't like him' ready with a retort but he closed his mouth hearing what Dean said. He frowned before staring at his brother wide eyed.

"You love him." Sam breathed like it was so easy. Dean couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks and bit his top lip.

"Yes…" He mumbled. "And that scares me too…"

"Dean…" Sam breathed. "Say it."

"Say what?" Dean asked frowning as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Say the full sentence." Sam said.

"I don't need to say it to you." Dean snorted. He could just feel Sam giving him bitch face number eighteen. "What?"

"Dean I want you to say it. If you can't be honest with me how can you be honest with Castiel?" Sam asked. Dean gripped the steering wheel even tighter his knuckles turning white.

"I…" Dean tried to find an excuse to give but nothing came to mind.

_'Just say it…once.' _A voice, most likely his conscious, whispered to him. _'You want something more with Cas.' _

"You do?" Sam asked. Obviously Dean's thoughts weren't silent.

_'Shit. I said that aloud.' _Dean thought flicking his gaze to Sam for a moment before staring back at the road.

"Dean…" Sam said slowly.

_'It's cool, just say something different. Like pie, talk about pie. Ease into a vampire conversation to change topic. Discuss saving Castiel. Yeah, yeah that'll work.' _Dean thought with a mental nod.

"I love Castiel." Dean blurted out blushing bright red. He felt like punching himself.

_'Smooth.' _He thought.

"That wasn't so hard." Sam said kindly.

"Dude you aren't making fun of me or anything." Dean mumbled.

"I know how hard it is for you with chick flick moments." Sam laughed. "But honestly that's okay. You should just worry if Cas is gonna accept your ass back since you ran out on him. I know he knows. Gabriel would have told him."

"You think he'll turn me away?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe, I mean we're about to save them from vampires and admit we hunt supernatural creatures." Sam pointed out. "But you better get on your knees and grovel."

"I'll get on my knees and do something else." Dean mumbled.

"Oh gross Dean." Sam hissed.

"Like you know what I'm thinking." Dean huffed Sam sent another bitch face his way.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dean and Sam made it to the address which Castiel was being kept in under two hours as Dean had hoped. It was a rickety house behind the nest that had obviously seen better days. They walked through with machetes at the ready, dead man's blood in their pockets and their guns just in case. As they walked through the way too quiet rickety house as quietly as they could manage with the creaking floorboards they checked the rooms that they could. They had found no sight of the kidnaped librarian yet and Dean started to fear the worst.

_'Maybe he's been killed? Or turned?' _Dean thought and bit his lip. _'No, no don't think like that.' _They brothers continued to walk through the house to one of the last rooms. It was dark except for two lights illuminating two figures strapped to chairs.

"Castiel!" "Gabriel!" The two hunters yelled simultaneously. They ran into the room to see the librarian and the sweet shop owner with a cut on their arm and a few bruises and red marks. The two stirred from unconsciousness and looked up at the two hunters.

"D-Dean behind you!" Castiel yelled. "They're vampires run!"

"Sam watch out!" Gabriel yelled. They looked in fear at the two hunters with the obvious obliviousness to their life. Dean turned and swung his machete slicing the vampire's head clean off. He heard Castiel gasp behind him and winced before turning to Sam as he did the same to the vampire who was attempting to jump him. They turned back to walk to the two tied up men but were thrown against a wall.

"Kill more of my family." A woman hissed. The brothers groaned struggling to their feet. The vampire immediately pinned them to the wall at their throats.

"You're all monsters anyway." Dean bit out cockily with a smirk as he struggled to claw the vampire's hand away from his throat. She hissed baring her teeth before throwing Sam across the room like a ragdoll.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam groaned and the vampire threw Dean to the floor. He grunted shifting onto his stomach dropping his machete as he slyly searched for the dead man's blood in his pocket. The vampire kicked him with a regular human kick obviously wanting him to suffer. She grabbed him by the back of the hair pulling him towards her. He grunted as she chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy draining you dry, you'll be my new pet." She hissed in his ear.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled out. "Dean!" Dean held himself up with one arm and quickly used his free arm to reach over and stab the vampire with the syringe filled with dead man's blood. She gasped as he pushed the poison into her blood stream. She went numb and released him falling on top of him. HE pushed her over and onto her back as he stood up holding his machete.

"Dead man's blood bitch." He breathed before slicing off her head. He took a deep breath and looked around for Sam. "Sam!" He called. Sam trudged out from the darkness and into the lighter area.

"I'm good Dean." He said. They both took a deep breath before untying the silent shocked men. They walked out to the Impala and ushered the men into the car with cloths to press to their arms.

"Alright, you say here and I'll go scope the rest of the area." Dean said. Sam nodded and turned to the pair in the backseat of the Impala as Dean went off.

"I'm really sorry." Sam said as Gabriel looked at him. "I didn't…I never thought this would happen…"

"It's…you saved me so…I guess we're okay." Gabriel said with a small blush.

"Guess that makes me your knight in shining armour huh?" Sam joked. Gabriel laughed making Sam smile.

"Whatever gets you through the night my saviour." Gabriel snickered. "But don't think you're not off the hook for keeping secrets from me." He glared at Sam and Sam frowned.

"You're going to be angry at me aren't you?" Sam asked. Gabriel smirked and shrugged before closing the door. Sam couldn't help but chuckle and walked around the car to speak to Castiel.

"Hey Cas, you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am fine thank you." Castiel said politely. "Thank you for saving us."

"Dean would never leave you to vamps." Sam mumbled. "I'm…sorry my brother is an idiot…I hope he explains that."

"Speaking of explanations, will you tell us about 'Hunters' and what exactly you two actually do?" Castiel asked somewhat bitterly. Sam gulped at the heated glare he received from the shy and quiet librarian.

"Yes, we will…when we get you two cleaned up…by the way you haven't been turned have you?" Sam asked.

"No, though she did jest about it." Castiel replied. "I believe if I had turned I would be showing an enormous blood lust."

"Alright." Sam said nodding. Dean returned and shook his head.

"Clear of vamps." He told him. The two climbed into the Impala. "Who's place we going to?"

"Mine." Castiel replied huddling closer to Gabriel. Dean nodded and drove towards Castiel's apartment.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

After tending to the wounds Gabriel and Castiel had sustained from their kidnapping they all sat in Castiel's lounge room. Well…Castiel and Gabriel sat looking accusingly at Dean and Sam who stood before them. Sam looked to Dean nervously before he started the explanations off.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my older brother Dean…we're hunters." Sam said.

"Dude you make it sound like we're at one of those…" When Castiel glared at Dean he wisely shut up and let Sam continue with the explanations.

"Now a hunter is not the normal type of animal hunter. What we do is hunt supernatural beings like vampires, werewolves, ghouls, demons you name it. If it's supernatural it's most likely dangerous." Sam said.

"We travel from town to town researching places with unusual killings and investigate them to see if they're supernatural." Dean told them. "We save a lot of people most of the time." Sam looked to continue on but Gabriel interrupted.

"And you usually flirt with strangers?" He asked bitterly. "Knowing that you'll leave a string of broken hearts."

"We…" Sam looked to Dean uncertainly. Dean just nodded and leaned against the wall. "We usually don't, though it's more of Dean's thing to go for a quick screw every now and then." Dean growled and Castiel glared icily at the hunter. "I haven't sought out a relationship since…a demon killed my girlfriend." Gabriel's expression softened and changed to one of sympathy when Sam winced at the memory of Jessica burning on the ceiling. "Our mom died the same way, I was too young of course but I think Dean-"

"Sam." Dean interrupted with a growl.

"It's the reason we grew up to be hunters." Sam said instead. "Our dad was obsessed with it, he wanted to find mom's killer and he trained us to be little soldiers to fight against the supernatural."

"Where is your dad?" Gabriel asked.

"He died." Dean answered gruffly. "Taking out that yellowed eyed son of a bitch who killed our mom."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Castiel said uncertainly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Gabriel asked.

"Because we trust you." Dean said surprising Sam. He hadn't expected his brother to say anything else. "And we came back…only in the hopes that you'll be stupid enough to take as back, though more…It's my fault we left so…"

"Gabriel can I talk to you in private please?" Sam asked sensing his brother was choking on the emotional words coming out of his mouth in front of him. Gabriel looked to Castiel who motioned to another room with his head. Gabriel stood up and led Sam to the room. Castiel looked up at Dean who looked at the floor.

"Castiel I'm so sorry." Dean started. "I shouldn't have left, I should have just told you up front-"

"Dean." Castiel said but Dean kept going on.

"I'm sorry I didn't search the town for remaining vamps too, I never thought they would take you and-"

"Dean!" Castiel yelled. Dean snapped his head up.

"Cas I really like you, I'm sorry." He said.

"Dean…" Castiel mumbled covering his face with his hands. "Please…just….leave me alone." Dean felt his heart fall to his stomach and looked at the floor. It was like with Cassie all over again, just without the name calling.

"A…Alright Cas. Sorry to bother you." Dean mumbled walking over to the door.

"I don't mean go away forever." Castiel said without looking at Dean. Dean's eyes lit up with hope. "I haven't decided that yet…just…give me a while to process this okay?" Dean nodded.

"T-text me when you're ready." Dean said opening the door. He took a step outside then hesitated. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked turning to face him.

"Just so you know…" Dean scratched the back of his neck. "The only things I lied about were what Sam and I do…if that helps any." With that said Dean left the apartment.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Understandings

**Chapter Eleven: Understandings**

**.**

**.**

_**AN: Guess I got this up faster than I thought ahaha, I love it when my ideas flow. Two more chapters left! I might merge them together because the ideas seem short B| Anyway! Onto reading :3 I kinda don't like this chapter but at the same time I do ahaha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Castiel sighed as he slid down to sit at the bottom of the door. He brought his knees to his chest pressing his forehead to them. Dean had lied, about everything he was. Castiel wondered if it was just to tease him as people in high school used to.

_'No, he wouldn't have come back.' _He thought closing his eyes. _'I don't know how to feel about this.'_ Hearing a giggle Castiel lifted his head. He stood and walked over to his room opening the door. Sam was kissing Gabriel's cheek and the side of his face while the honey eyed male giggled.

"If you wish to fornicate," Castiel said snapping them out of their little kissy session. "Do so in your own home."

"Sorry Cassie." Gabriel said. He tugged Sam out of the room giving Castiel a hug before they left. Castiel sighed and locked his door. He made his way to the couch and sat down. Hunter instantly ran out from her hiding place and jumped into Castiel's lap rubbing her head to his chest. Castiel chuckled and started to pet her.

"Oh Hunter." He sighed. "Dean came back." He mumbled. He almost laughed when the kitten looked as if it raised its eyebrows. "He…I think I love him…but I shouldn't…" Hunter meowed and nuzzled his hand. Castiel closed his eyes sighing as he leaned back into the comfort of his sofa.

_'I'll just rest my eyes for a bit.' _He thought.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Meanwhile Sam Winchester sat in Gabriel's apartment on his couch as Lucifer sat across from him with an eerily devilish smirk. Lucifer had _accidentally _let Sasquatch out and the puppy went running. Gabriel was currently chasing the small puppy down the street calling its name. Sam had volunteered to help but Lucifer hadn't allowed it stating that Gabriel needed to work off the candy he'd eaten.

"So," Lucifer said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Winchester…uh…it's nice to meet you?" Sam said uncertainly. He knew this was Gabriel's older brother, and he sure as hell knew he was a bit of a deviant judging by the name change.

"Nice to meet you." Lucifer replied. "My name is Nick Novak, call me Lucifer." Sam wordlessly nodded his head.

"So uh…what do you do for a living?" Sam asked and cursed himself. What was he supposed to say when the question was asked back? 'Hey I'm Sam Winchester and I hunt monsters'. No.

"I'm a lawyer." Lucifer replied. Sam's eyes lit up at that, he had always been interested in studying law.

"Really?" He asked trying to keep the excitement out of his tone. Lucifer grinned a lot less predatory now.

"Yup, I'm real good not to toot my own horn." Lucifer chuckled.

"Really?" Sam asked smirking.

"Yes, I am quite like Billy Flynn from the movie Chicago. But I have lost a few cases in my beginning years." Lucifer replied. "But hey, we can't all be pros starting out."

"Wow." Sam breathed. Just then the bathroom door opened and out stepped a dark haired male clad in a white robe. He blushed when he realised Sam was sitting there. Obviously he hadn't been expecting it to be someone other than Lucifer.

"I had no idea you had a visitor Nick." He said calmly.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Lucifer said standing up and walking around to the other male. Sam looked awkwardly at the ground as they kissed. Lucifer whispered something in the males ear and he nodded. He awkwardly walked over to Sam and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Michael Milton." He said with a small smile.

"Hello, my name's Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you." Sam replied shaking his hand. "Milton…you're Castiel's older brother?"

"Yes." Michael said raising his eyebrows. "How do you know Castiel?"

"My older brother he-"

"Oh you're Dean's younger brother." Michael realised. Sam nodded.

"You met Dean?" He asked.

"No, Anna spoke of him. Anna is my younger sister." Michael replied.

"I see." Sam replied. Michael nodded and walked off to get changed most likely. Lucifer sat in front of Sam again.

"I see the way my brother looks at you." He started. "And I want you to know that if you hurt him then I will hurt you."

"Of course." Sam said nodding in understanding.

"Lucifer!" Michael roared from another room. "This isn't funny!" Lucifer snickered.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"Nurses outfit." He laughed. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go fuck that sexy sexy Milton until he can't stand up." He skipped off waving at Sam. Sam looked around awkwardly and Gabriel came back huffing and puffing with Sasquatch in tow.

"God that puppy can run." He panted. Sam laughed and Sasquatch came over to smell him. He jumped up in excitement at the sight of the younger Winchester and barked happily.

"That was quick." Sam laughed bending down to pet the puppy. "What's his name?"

"Sasquatch." Gabriel replied grabbing a drink of water.

"Labrador retriever right?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded. "He's gonna be a giant when he grows."

"Thus the name." Gabriel laughed. "So did Lucifer do anything while I was out?"

"Nope, just the standard brother threat." Sam replied. Gabriel grinned and sat down beside the hunter. He hugged him around the neck burying his face in his neck. Sam raised his eyebrows and Gabriel just smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Thank you for coming back." He whispered.

"I would be stupid not too." Sam replied. They kissed and Sasquatch went to go drink some water from his little adventure down the street.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Dean sighed as he walked down the street. Sam was at Gabriel's and Dean didn't feel like waiting at the motel. It had been five hours since they left Castiel's place. Dean was tired but he was too nervous about Castiel's decision that he couldn't sleep.

_'He's gonna get me to leave…but Sammy's here and I can't leave him it'd be too dangerous.' _Dean thought. He spotted a head of messy dark hair down the street and his eyes widened he sprinted towards the figure and called out.

"Cas!" He called. "Hey! Wait!" Dean closed in on the figure and grabbed his arm.

"Hey what the hell?!" he exclaimed. Dean caught his breathe and took in the other male. Castiel was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a faded black long sleeve shirt.

"Cas-" He sighed interrupting Dean.

"Sorry for the mix up." He said. "My name's not Castiel, it's Jimmy. I'm Castiel's twin brother." Dean looked dumbfounded for a moment and took in Jimmy's appearance. He looked exactly like Castiel, aside from the eyes. Castiel seemed to have more electrifying blue eyes.

"Oh man I'm sorry." Dean apologised. "I didn't know Cas had a twin, he said he had brothers and sisters I just assumed-"

"Nah it's cool man." Jimmy said. It sounded weird as Dean was used to Castiel's formal speaking.

"This is so weird." Dean laughed. Jimmy just grinned.

"You're Dean right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Dean said holding out his hand for a handshake. Instead Jimmy punched him in the jaw surprising the hunter. "I deserve that."

"Damn right you do." Jimmy hissed. "What the hell were you thinking leaving Castiel like that!"

"I know…believe me it was the worst mistake of my life." Dean grumbled rubbing his jaw. "I hope he's stupid enough to take me back….not that I mean he's stupid! I mean-"

"I get what you mean but you better grovel." Jimmy huffed. "Come on, It's best we finally speak before Michael tears you a new one."

"Michael's the eldest right?" Dean asked. Jimmy nodded and Dean gulped. Being an older brother he knew he was in for a world of hurt. "Let's get some food."

"Sure, there's an awesome diner I know." Jimmy said as he started walking towards it.

"Awesome." Dean said following along. "So what do you do Jimmy?"

"I'm studying dentistry and I work part time in a coffee shop. Occasionally I volunteer at the library to help Castiel." Jimmy replied. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a mechanic." Dean replied automatically. "I usually work for my uncle Bobby in Sioux Falls."

"Damn, what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"Vacation." Dean replied with a shrug.

"And you hit on my brother even though you were going to leave?" Jimmy asked glaring at him.

"I know…I'm the worst human being in existence." Dean chuckled dryly. "I only hope he accepts me, if not…then I'll gladly leave."

"If you're as brilliant as Castiel says then he most likely will." Jimmy replied with a shrug.

"Speaking of which, how do you know about this? Castiel or Anna?" Dean asked.

"Anna, she's an author." Jimmy answered. "She uh…ships you two. She's gonna rip you a new one as well."

"Great." Dean grumbled. "Thanks for the punch, it's better than what I'm in store for." Jimmy laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. Dean chuckled. Jimmy was a pretty okay guy. They walked into the diner and immediately Dean was hit over the head with a tray.

"Ow!" He exclaimed holding up his arms to stop the onsault of tray attacks.

"You stupid pretty boy!" A familiar voice hissed.

"Heather stop!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Ditch precious Cassie for his twin! How dare you?!" Heather continued on.

"Wait I can explain!" Dean exclaimed.

"Heather he's just waiting to see if Castiel will accept his apology!" Jimmy yelled. Heather stopped beating Dean with the tray in her hands.

"Oh." She said. "You better grovel."

"Everyone's saying that." Dean mumbled getting to his feet. He rubbed his head. "Sorry." She huffed and led them to a table giving them a menu each. After she huffed off and away Jimmy snickered before he started laughing. Dean glared at him before he started laughing to.

"If you think she's bad wait until Anna gets you!" Jimmy roared with laughter. Dean just laughed. After they ordered and Heather gave Dean an ice pack they started chatting again.

"So you have a brother?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup, Sam. He's a smarty pants and was going to Stanford on a full ride. He was gonna become a lawyer." Dean boasted beaming with pride.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Our Dad died…" Dean mumbled. "We're still grieving."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jimmy said giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Dean smiled a little. The two ate and chatted about work, family and how Dean was probably going to die from Anna and Michael's wrath. They were named after angels but they could be wrathful. Just as they excited the diner after Dean apologised profusely to Heather they heard angry heel clicked headed their way. Dean turned and almost shrieked as Anna made their way towards them.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaan." She was hissing angrily.

"You're on your own buddy." Jimmy said giving a pat on the back before sprinting away. Dean stepped back a bit and held up his hands.

"H-hi Anna." He stammered as she invaded his personal space. She glared at him and stepped back before giving him the mother of all bitch slaps. He heard some teen's walk past hissing at how painful it looked.

"Damn, wonder what he did." One muttered.

"You dare show your face?" Anna hissed.

"Um…I can explain?" Dean supplied rubbing his cheek. Anna clicked her toe against the concrete and raised an eyebrow waiting. "Not so much in public, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be labelled as abusive?" Dean tried to joke. Anna huffed flipping red locks out of her face.

"Come on then." She said leading him away from the diner. As they walked Dean started to explain.

"I found I really…I really liked Cas so I came back. It was stupid to leave and I only hurt him…so my plan is to apologise…as soon as he wants to speak to me." Dean mumbled.

"You better grovel." Anna snapped sitting down on the bench they were about to pass. Dean looked around and saw he was in a park. He sat down beside Anna.

"You too? Everyone's saying it." Dean mumbled. "But yes, that's what I plan to do."

"Castiel is worth more than anything material." Anna said. "And I swear with God as my witness if you do anything to hurt him I will beat your ass into the next millennia."

"Okay." Dean said nodding. "I deserve that, Castiel's…he's amazing to say the least…I just hope he doesn't regret being with an idiot like me…if he so chooses." Anna quirked a grin and slapped him on the back.

"You're okay Dean." She said. "Just stop being stupid, oh wait that's all you are. My bad." Dean laughed.

"You would get along well with my brother." He said. Anna grinned.

"I can't wait to meet him." She said. "If he's as attractive as you."

"He's taken." Dean laughed. "Gabriel took him back."

"Damn that bitch!" Anna exclaimed. "He was supposed to keep me up to date. Some BFFL he is." She huffed. Dean laughed.

"You and Gabriel good friends?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Anna replied. "Oh! By the way, I wrote the start of a new book with an idea off what you and Castiel were going through in the beginning of when you two first met. You wouldn't mind if I published it would you?"

"No of course not, do what you want." Dean replied with a grin.

"Awesome. If you didn't come back I would have still published it anyway." Anna said shrugging. Dean laughed. "Hey look there's Michael. Michael!" Dean looked over to where Anna was looking and saw a man in a suit with dark hair walking towards them. "Michael this is Dean Winchester."

"The one who left Castiel?" Michael asked. Dean raised his hands to block what he predicted would be a blow to the face. "Not so nice to meet you, if you are here to apologise it is best you grovel."

"Yup, that's the plan." Dean said. "I was an idiot, I hope you can forgive me."

"I can forgive you if Castiel does too but as you are asking for forgiveness I shall forgive you." Michael replied. Dean relaxed and smiled. Michael smiled back before he punched Dean in the face.

"Ow!" Dean yelled holding his cheek. There was going to be a lovely bruise there tomorrow, he knew it.

"I am in a rush so I cannot put the fear of God in you now. I will see you later Anna." Michael said before waving goodbye and walking off.

"Man…" Dean groaned. Anna just laughed. "Come on, without my pretty face how is Cas gonna take me back?" he joked.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Castiel opened his eyes and it was seven pm. He jumped up knocking Hunter from his lap. He slept longer than he'd meant to.

"Shit…." He cursed rubbing his eyes. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower as Hunter stretched and yawned. He turned on the water and stripped out of his clothes closing the bathroom door. He stepped under the hot stream and changed the temperature so it was warm. He relaxed rolling his stiff shoulders.

_'So Dean is a hunter.' _He thought. _'Dean has killed things for years.' _He grabbed the soap and started to wash himself making sure not to irritate his wounds.

"Why am I okay with that?" Castiel mumbled. He thought about all that Dean and Sam had said abut hunting and killing things and he was okay with it. He thought back to Dean comforting him tenderly after the break in and smiled. Dean was…Dean was something else. He stepped out of the shower and dried off changing into a new set of clothes. He grabbed his mobile and called Anna.

_'Anna will know what to do…' _He thought. Anna answered after four rings.

_"Hello Cassie." _She greeted happily.

"Dean's back." He mumbled.

_"I know." _She sighed.

"He apologised." He said.

_"Do you forgive him?" _ Anna asked.

"Well…yes but it's his profession…" Castiel replied. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

_"Of course Castiel, if it's drug dealing I…I guess I understand." _Anna mumbled.

"He's…he's not a drug dealer…" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "He hunts supernatural creatures…to protect people." He met silence on the other line. "Anna?"

_"Supernatural creatures you say…" _Anna said, Castiel could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"He has to hide it…because people would think he was a freak…but he saved me. I was kidnapped…by vampires. Ask Gabriel, he was too." Castiel replied. It was silent for a moment.

_"Okay I believe you." _Anna said.

"Really?" Castiel asked.

_"You never lie and I doubt you'd start now." _Anna replied with a chuckle. _"So he's a hunter of sorts…what about this bothers you?"_

"That's the strange thing. It doesn't bother me at all…but it should right?" Castiel asked.

_"So wait…lemme get this straight." _Anna said. _"You're more concerned about not being worried about Dean's job than the fact he left you?"_

"Well he apologised so sincerely so yeah…I suppose I am more concerned with his profession than what he has done." Castiel replied.

_"And why is that?" _Anna asked.

"Because I love him." Castiel said without really thinking about it. He covered his mouth eyes wide. Anna squealed with delight in the phone.

_"And that my dear brother is why you have no problem with his profession." _Anna replied.

"O-oh…" Castiel said unsure of what else to say. "O-okay t-thanks bye." He said and hung up. He sat down on the couch again and stared at the coffee table.

_'I love Dean, I love Dean, I love Dean…' _Kept repeating over and over in his head. It made sense why he wasn't bothered by anything and he was so happy Dean came back…but he never thought he was in love with the hunter. He dialled Dean's number.

_"Cas?" _Dean asked.

"Come over, right now." He said before hanging up. Castiel took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He sat down with Hunter who bumped her head against his knee gently. He smiled at the kitten stroking her fur affectionately. She was growing on him. Five minutes passed and he heard the doorbell. He opened the door revealing a breathless Dean Winchester.

"Cas are you alright?" He asked grabbing him by the shoulders. Castiel felt like face palming he felt so stupid. The call did kind of make it sound like he was in danger. Castiel studied Dean, his eyebrows rose when he sat the red mark on Dean's cheek and jaw. But he felt his heart flutter at the concern clear on his face, no mask whatsoever in place.

"Yes, I'm fine Dean." Castiel replied with a small smile. "What happened to you?"

"Your family." Dean replied before crushing their lips together. Castiel blinked and leaned into the kiss when Dean suddenly pulled back.

"S-sorry you're angry and I-I just…" Dean stammered. "I didn't hear from you and y-you made the c-call and I was really worried and-"

"Dean." Castiel said slowly.

"Yes Cas?" Dean asked.

"Shut up and kiss me again." Castiel replied. Dean looked confused for a moment before he smiled and leaned forward gently taking Castiel's lips again. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck melting into the kiss. God, he was in love with this idiot. They stood in the doorway kissing for a while until some teens going into a nearby apartment yelled out to them.

"Get in there!" Dean and Castiel pulled apart and Castiel flipped them the bird before closing the door.

"Babe I didn't think you know such vulgar signs." Dean said so Castiel flipped him off too his heart fluttering at the pet name. The both of them laughed. "So…are we good?"

"Yes, though I do think I spent quite a short amount of time being angry at you." Castiel replied. Dean smiled and hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're taking me back." Dean replied. "But you know this is the last chance you have to get rid of me."

"Get rid of you?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the right.

"Cas I'm not very…stable?" Dean said trying to get the words from his brain to come out of his mouth. "I'm messed up, I hunt things that are supposed to be myths and you can probably find someone better than me."

"Dean…" Castiel trailed off.

"If you are with me then you'll be in danger and you might get into similar trouble with the vamps but with other creatures…" Dean mumbled.

"I don't care about that, all I care about is you. Sam said earlier to Gabriel that the hunting activity has been down for a while so…" Castiel replied. "And I'd be an idiot to leave you now…not when I…" Castiel trailed off.

"When you what?" Dean asked. Castiel blushed.

"It's too soon." Castiel mumbled.

"Nothing has to be too soon or too late." Dean replied. "With me everything can be at its own pace." Castiel kissed Dean on the cheek.

"God damn." He cursed. "I love you." Dean stiffed and Castiel mentally cursed.

"I-I love you too Cas." Dean stammered. Castiel looked up at him and saw him smiling so happily he couldn't help but smile back. "You sure you don't want to back out?"

"Dean, I love you. I don't want to be apart from you. I don't care about the trouble I may be in but I still cannot stop myself from loving you." Castiel replied frowning. Dean kissed his palm and he smiled. "But I still reserve the right to be angry at you for a bit." Castiel said moving away from Dean.

"Aww come on, do you want me to grovel?" Dean asked. "Your family has been telling me to do that." Castiel laughed.

"Yes." He said holding his arms up at the sides of his body. "You will bow down and profess your love unto me." Dean roared with laughter and Castiel loved that he could make Dean laugh so hard. He leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek moving back before Dean could reach his lips. Dean grinned and took his hand kissing his knuckles.

"Thanks Cas." He mumbled against his knuckles. Castiel smiled softly at the hunter. His beautiful hunter with the greenest eyes.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Meet My Family

**Chapter Twelve: Meet My Family**

**.**

**.**

**_AN: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaan I love you guys so much thank you all so much for the reviews and I apologise for this short final chapter but I like it B| so yeah. Thank you all so much _**

**_gleekforever63 the end of your review made me laugh. Yes, I loved everyone hitting Dean too xD poor guy anyway! Onto the final (COUNTDOWN DO DO DOO DO. DO DO DOOO DO DOO DO) chapter :3_**

**_I've always sucked at endings_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sam and Dean stood outside of the Milton household wearing their fed suits. It was time to face the music. It had been at least a week and a half since they settled down with their boyfriends and Castiel and Gabriel thought it was time they met the family after they had given all the initial threats of 'hurt him and I will make you beg to be killed' and such. Dean gave Anna the award for the most brutal and applauded her. But there they stood, in front of the large white house nervous as all hell. Over the passing days Dean's slap and punch marks on his face had developed into a nice purple bruise on the side of his face. Castiel and Gabriel had the same sort of thing with their being slapped with a vampire and all. People thought that the two were in an abusive relationship but they didn't care. They just were extra lovey dovey in public to prove people wrong.

"Dude I'm nervous." Dean said. "We've taken on wendigos, demons, werewolves but I'm nervous standing in front of this house."

"You're just scared they'll beat the holy hell out of you." Sam snickered ringing the doorbell with a somewhat shakey finger. Jimmy answered the door.

"Hey Dean, hey Sam. Gabriel and Castiel are getting ready still." He said. "Come in." He stepped back and allowed them entry. The Winchester brothers followed Jimmy to the dining room where Anna, Michael and Lucifer were setting up plates. Anna placed down the last plate and they all turned to the Winchesters.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Anna and Michael greeted politely but Anna had a wide grin on her face.

"Hey Dean-o, hey Sammy." Lucifer greeted casually using Gabriel's nickname for Dean.

"Hello." The Winchester brothers greeted in sync causing the Miltons and Novak to laugh.

"We just finished setting up, Castiel and Gabriel should be down in a moment." Michael said and looked at Anna. She nodded and walked to the staircase.

"Castiel! Gabriel! Your boyfriends are here hurry up!" She yelled at the top of her lungs scaring the crap out of Sam and Dean. Gabriel came down first dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a dark red shirt. Sam smiled remembering that it was similar to what he had worn on their first date.

"Calm your jets Anael." Gabriel teased earning a glare from the red haired Milton.

"Yeah, yeah princess." She replied rolling her eyes. Castiel came down after wearing a pair of black slacks and a light blue button up shirt with the first button popped. He moved past the bickering Gabriel and Anna to the side of his boyfriend. Dean smiled and hugged him kissing his cheek.

"You look amazing babe." He said softly.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel replied with a smile. "You look amazing as well." Gabriel left Anna and hugged Sam with a quick kiss to his lips.

"You're looking scrumptious Moosey." Gabriel hummed grinning.

"Thanks, you look awesome Gabe." Sam said smiling back. Anna looked over to Michael and Lucifer but they were holding hands making funny faces at each other. She rolled her eyes and clapped her hands as Jimmy came back into the room.

"Okay guys!" She exclaimed. "Let's stow the lovey dovey crap, you all look adorable together but I'm hungry." This earned a cheer and fist pump from Dean who loved food. They sat at the table and Michael and Lucifer started serving the food. When they waited for the barbequed meat to be served by the eldest siblings Dean had volunteered to go and see what was taking them. He walked in on Michael up on a bunch with Lucifer feeling him up.

"Oh God!" He exclaimed loudly grabbing the meat from the counter opposite to them and ran to the dining room. He got questioning looks.

"Lucifer…and Michael…doing…ya know…in the kitchen." Dean said nervously.

"Oh god." The table said grossed out. A loud moan travelled to the dining room and they all looked around unsure of what to do.

"Let's all go outside, it's pretty nice out." Jimmy offered. It was shit outside, windy and looked like it was going to rain. But everyone agreed and went outside with their plates and drinks to the backyard porch.

"It's great out today." Dean commented over the wind.

"Just a beautiful day!" Sam put forth.

"Great food, gorgeous company." Gabriel snickered. "And you guys of course."

"You'd like to think you're pretty Gabe." Anna snickered. "The Winchester's are the only men here who will make anyone swoon." Dean smirked and went to make a comment but Castiel beat him to it.

"Please Anna, everyone knows I'm the better looking one in our relationship." He said and pretended to flick a lock of hair over his shoulder. Everyone laughed and continued eating with loud chatter flying around due to the wind. After an hour Lucifer came out looking pleased with himself, so everyone ignored him and pretended like he wasn't there. It wasn't until Lucifer managed to create a Sam Lucifer Dean sandwich grabbing both their asses and looking to kiss them that both Gabriel and Castiel broke them apart kicking Lucifer off the porch until he apologised. Michael came out cleaned up and a bit dazed but as soon as Lucifer jumped onto the porch to hang with his boyfriend he was kicked off the porch again before everyone kicked Michael off.

"Losers!" Lucifer called. "This is where all the cool kids hang out!"

"Psh, Lucifer you know we're cooler up here." Anna remarked. "We got beer, handsome men with fabulous asses, except Gabriel," "Hey! My ass is damn fine! Ask Moosey!" "TMI Gabe! That's my brother!" "And the food."

"Pfft, can't beat this glorious ass." Lucifer said standing up and wiggling his butt. Everyone laughed and Michael stood up brushing the grass off his suit before Lucifer wrestled the blazer off him and threw it onto the porch.

"Ours now!" Dean called cackling along with Gabriel. Michael huffed ready to retrieve his blazer but Lucifer wrapped his arms around the eldest Milton's waist and pulled him down grinning devilishly.

"Hey!" Michael exclaimed. Lucifer just grinned and kissed him. Michael huffed and tried to be angry looking more like he was pouting. As Lucifer started pulling faces he started to laugh though. Lucifer laughed with him and kissed him once again before he started rolling around in the grass messing up his white shirt completely.

"Nick!" Michael laughed. "You're just getting messy."

"Get messy with me!" Lucifer chuckled winking. Michael looked as if he were going to refuse but he started rolling around with Lucifer. The both of them laughed playing around like children but love struck like teenagers. On the porch Dean looked to Castiel and saw he had finished eating. He took his boyfriend's hand and grinned pulling him off the porch choosing to jump into one of the large pile of leaves beside the rolling around pair and messing it around. The four of them looked at each other in silence before they burst out laughing at the leaves coating the four of them. Soon Dean and Castiel were throwing leaves at each other while Michael and Lucifer rolled around in the grass giggling. Gabriel looked at Sam but his eyes met chest as Sam grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and rolled into another large pile of leaves. Gabriel laughed and started playing with the younger Winchester. Anna and Jimmy sighed as they sat on the porch.

"We really need to get laid." She mumbled.

"I've got Amelia." Jimmy reminded her.

"Damn you." She said. "I wonder if they have another brother…"

"Hey Anna!" Lucifer called. "Guess who's got the Winchesters and fabulous asses now!" Anna flipped him off and everyone laughed. Things were looking grand for everyone.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Weeks turned into months and soon Dean and Sam had fully settled into the neighbourhood. Dean got a job as a mechanic, Sam, with the help of Lucifer, went to study law. They introduced Bobby to their boyfriends and hung up on hunting for good. Yes, things were definitely grand indeed.


End file.
